The Phantom debacle
by the immortal moron
Summary: Danny and his friends finally contact the Justice League about the goings-on of Amity Park. Part of the team stumble across a attempted assassination of a random person. that random person is Danny Fenton and Things get out of hand very quickly.
1. prologue?

**AN. This story takes place in DP season 3 just before** _ **Destabilize,**_ _**No, Living Large**_ **. And shortly after YJ season 1.**

 **I own nothing.**

Prequel

The night was calm and cool, and everything seemed peaceful to Danny as he patrolled the city. Suddenly, his ghost sense activated. He turned looking for the ghost, only to notice a quick flash of light blue and green in a nearby alley.

"Beware, I am the Box Ghost. Tremble before my conjugating cubes of cardboard construction!" a loud and obnoxious voice announced.

"This is the third time I've boxed you up tonight." Danny complained wearily, quickly pulling out his thermos and sucking the ghost in before he could start another monologue.

"How do you even get out of there, Boxy?" he muttered just then he heard the frustrating sound of jetpacks and running feet.

"Freeze! Ghost scum!" the GIW commanded as they quickly surrounded him.

"Seriously guys, Bazookas? This is a populated neighborhood for pariahs sake!"

The GIW haphazardly opened fire on the Ghost Boy. Danny took off into the sky, only to be confronted by two fighter jets and their accompanying missiles. He tried to destroy the multitude of missiles flying toward him using his ghost ray, but they just kept coming. When he finally finished blasting all the missiles out of the air, he recognized the sound of a rocket coming up behind him. He turned around, only to be hit in the chest by an RPG, throwing him into a condemned building several blocks away, which collapsed on top of him. As he phased through the rubble, he noticed the GIW projecting a ghost shield around the building, provided by several helicopters that appeared around the area in which he was trapped. He dove underground, hoping that he would be able to make it to the sewers.

He had only just arrived when he crashed into the lower end of the apparently spherical ghostshield. They had gotten better, and more reckless. Danny didn't know how much longer he could avoid capture while keeping his city safe. Danny quickly looked around before the two rings of white light appeared and separated from his middle, transforming him from the controversial ghost hero Danny Phantom to the invisible high school nobody Danny Fenton. He dropped through the ghost shield, only to land face-first in the putrid sewer water.

He quickly swam to the side of the sewer and walked towards his house from beneath the streets. He couldn't count the number of times he had navigated the sewers to avoid the people in the town seeing him with tattered clothes, covered in his own blood and ectoplasm. Although he heals quickly, he does not stop bleeding immediately and usually has to shift into his human form for his bigger wounds to heal.

Frostbite said something about his ectoplasm circulating faster internally in human form as the cause for this anomaly. Danny retrieved the phone he had just gotten last week for his 16th birthday and pressed the numbers he already knew by heart, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"It's like 3 in the morning. What do you want, Danny" groaned Tucker Foley, one of his two best friends. The other being Samantha Manson, but don't let her catch you calling her that, or you'll end up on the receiving end of a bone-cracking kick from her steel-toed boots.

"I need you to start with 'Operation True Justice,'" Danny said.

Tucker sat up in his bed, wide awake. "Are you serious man? You know you're not going to be able to take that back once they find out, even if they take it seriously."

Danny simply rubbed the area where the GIW's RPG had struck. It was healing quickly but he could still feel several pieces of his ribs realigning. and could tell that if any of those had hit a civilian, they would not have been able to get off with just a few shattered ribs.

"Yeah, Tuck, I'm sure. The GIW were too reckless today. They were firing high powered artillery in a heavily residential area. The only reason they didn't kill anybody is because I was able to destroy the missiles before they hit any populated buildings. And they didn't even seem to care when I accidentally caused an apartment complex to collapse after being slammed into it by one of their shots. Luckily, it was abandoned and condemned, but they probably didn't know that, and even if they did, I can't take the risk. So are you going to start True Justice?"

"Yeah sure dude I was just making sure. I'll call Sam... why don't you get some rest? I'm sure Valerie's out there doing her whole Red Huntress thing. She'll be able to take care of any ghosts that get out. You must be dead on your feet."

Danny let out a small chuckle at Tucker's bad joke. "I know Tuck. And thank you for doing this."

"Hey man, they'd find out one way or the other eventually. If they don't know already."

"Don't remind me. Let's just hope they haven't, or else we just lost control of any narrative we may possibly possess."

Almost two days later in the Watchtower.

Batman scowls at the computer as it irritatingly repeats

"you have mail. You have mail. You have mail."

Someone had hacked their computers in the Hall of Justice and what was more frustrating, he couldn't pinpoint the hacker. All he could get was that it originated from somewhere within Amity Park, Illinois.

Batman decides to finally check out what this "mail" actually contains. He accessed an external server and transferred the fills over. he completed a final sweep for malware and viruses before opening the message.

It contains two files whose names were 'The GIW', and 'Amity Park'. The File titled The GIW was contained gigabytes of information. when he opened it, he found pages upon pages of official documents detailing criminal activity. Everything from extortion and patent breaching to the sale of high grade weapons technology on the black market and reckless endangerment of the civilians. Batman was astonished, though it doesn't show on his face. He will certainly be doing his own investigation into this particular organization.

The other file was just as interesting. It explains that someone has been blocking information coming from Amity Park for several years now, and contained a lot of the missing information, though it also seems questionable in and of itself even disregarding the way in which he found himself reading it.

"This will need a lot more looking into. Especially this Danny Phantom character. I know I've seen him before in the green lantern data that john stewart gave the League."

Meanwhile in a clock tower on a floating island in a sea of endless swirling green clouds and purple doors, a lone figure floats in front of several screens. A look of annoyance upon his usually impassive face. The observance had finally made a decision as to what they would do with Dan Phantom. As much as he would like for them to just leave him as he was, they had decided to employ him as their own personal assassin. And the deciding factor in that vote was Clockwork's own refusal to do the job of assassin for those shallow minded short-sighted buffoons currently in the observance Council. But Clockwork's hands were tied, you could not directly disobey the observance without permission from the King, except in matters concerning the king or his successor. but with the state the Ghost Zone was in now, especially the king, he was in no position to receive such permission. The worst part was that he could not directly interfere with the work of Dan Phantom due to his status outside of time.

But as loath as he was to admit it, time was progressing as it should be despite several complications. A simple message at the right time would set the course of events back to the proper path. A twist here, small idea there, little overshadowing, a sword through a certain someone's chest, and all would be as it should be. Now where's that sword, Clockwork has work to do but it doesn't mean he is happy about it.

 **Author's note this is my first fanfiction and I would love some feedback and suggestions on how to make it better please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

AN I own nothing. I'm going to try and update about once every other week. Though I don't know how long I'll be able to keep that pace. up thank you for your support and comments.

I am perfectly okay with and support we use of ideas presented in this story as the Primus or backbone of other stories. However please do not copy and paste directly from this story. thank you.

Chapter 1

(Danny's pov)

The day after my trudge through the sewer, my clone Dani arrived needing to be stabilized. I did not want her to worry. Therefore, I never brought up the previous nights encounter or the decision to inform the Justice League throughout my entire adventure with her and Valerie. (Destabilized) I had instructed Tucker to send the Justice League every bit of information we had gathered about the GIW and their criminal activity, as well as just some general goings-on from Amity Park. That took around a day and a half. The day after that, everything seemed to happen at once. The GIW got shut down for endangerment of innocent civilians, the possession and sale of unregistered high grade weaponry, conspiracy, withholding information from the US government, and operating under false pretenses. That was to be expected, considering what we gave the JL. I wanted Dani to stay but I had no way of knowing whether the Justice League would help me as a hero or hunt me as a villain. The suspense was half-killing me but I did not have to wait long. Apparently, the day after Dani was stabilized the GIW were shut down. However, that is pretty much where the good news ended for me. The Justice League had a press conference that evening, the stated topic, Phantom. This would clench my fate. Would I be considered a hero or just another "putrid ball of ectoplasmic evil" as my parents so often put it? And so now I am sitting in front of Sam's basement TV with Tucker, Jazz, and of course, Sam with bated breath as the news station begins the press conference. Martian Manhunter was the one to step up to the podium.

"Thank you for gathering here today. We are sorry for taking so long to realize the extent and severity of the situation here. In addition, we did not understand the extent of the insufficiency of the priorly instigated organizations to handle this situation. Nor did we realize the criminal actions the GIW were partaking in. However, now that we are aware of the situation, we have decided to partner with local ghost hunting agencies to rectify the current ghost problem. We are also looking into other individ-"

It was at this point that a over-eager reporter shoved a microphone in Martian manhunter's face demanding, "What is going to be your policy regarding Phantom?"

Martian Manhunter paused for a second or two. I didn't know what was going to happen. Scenario after scenario ran through my head. The butterflies in my stomach intensified. This was the moment of truth. I was depending on this single response to keep me out of the Justice League's crosshairs.

"Hey Sam, could you turn the TV up?" I nervously asked.

"Sure," Sam replied.

When Martian Manhunter spoke again, he was calm, collected and dead serious.

"I completely understand why this is such an important issue. However... We are currently not at liberty to expose that information as we are still evaluating the facts and have yet to come to a full conclusion. However, we are looking into other individuals that may have connections to GIW and will be detaining and prosecuting any co-conspirators we find ourselves. Thank you, now any questions?"

The swarm of media was immediate with questions being fired off left and right. The first question to rise above the rabble was "Why did it take so long to realize the extent of the problem here in Amity Park?" Martian Manhunter quieted the crowd with a wave of his hand. Than he began to speak.

"We were unaware due to the implementation of a sophisticated information control Network originating from servers found within the GIW headquarters here in Amity Park. And the odd energy that permeates the entirety of Amity Park and its surrounding area."

Upon the completion of the questions and answers the media was riled once more to questions. However, before I was able to hear even the next question, my ghost sense went off. I groaned, got up from my chair and transformed. This alerted Sam, Tucker and Jazz to the nature of my problem. A ghost was near. I shot out of the ceiling, turning intangible and invisible to go through the house. By the time I got back, the press conference was over.

"So what did I miss?"

"Not much. Just some excuse as to how they got the information and then it flipped back onto questions about the league itself. So who was it this time?" Sam replied, still looking at the TV where the news was still on.

Tucker was too engrossed with tinkering with his new personally built PDA to even acknowledge my return.

"Actually by the time I got there, some of the league had already captured the ghost. So I just came back here."

"That is great. I guess this means you'll finally be able to catch up on your classes in school," Jazz stated authoritatively, like the academic overachiever she was… wow I have got to spend less time with her. But, then I would need a new therapist.

"We don't actually know if that will be the case. The league has not given their thoughts on Phantom. He could have just traded out one pursuer for another more competent one" Sam interjected.

"Thanks Sam, do you always have to look at the down side?" I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You know, I have been against this plan from the beginning."

"But Sam the GI-"

"I know your reasoning. Just stating the possibilities. Now, shhh. I think that they are saying something important."

"This just in, all school classes are required to go to the football championship in Happy Harbor tomorrow."

"Well, I guess we'll be going on a trip," Sam said matter of factly.

"Come on little bro, we have a lot of packing to do, our flight leaves tomorrow" Jazz said grabbing my wrist, and dragging me out of Sam's basement before I could protest or even say goodbye to Sam or Tucker. Not that Tucker would have noticed, as engrossed as he was in his new PDA.

It was odd, flying in a plane, encased in metal and not flying under my own power. Not entirely unpleasant, but odd nonetheless. The day before we left was hectic, but uneventful. The only piece of news of interest was that Vlad was arrested for conspiracy and bribery. Even he would have a hard time getting out of that one, especially with the 24 hour surveillance the Justice League has him under, in accordance with the normal protocol for unknown metahuman containment. He'll probably be out in a few months but that's still a few months without Vlad Masters/plasmius. Since all of the town was already part of one school district that meant every kid in town was now at Happy Harbor for the three day extended weekend. This was an excellent opportunity. With the town currently swarming with superheroes, and government officials that were not trying to rip his guts out and dissect him, he could feel reasonably certain the town and be safe and he could take a well-deserved vacation. First one he's had in a year-and-a-half since his accident. Just him and his two friends Sam and Tucker, no ghosts to fight, villains to catch. None of the crazy inventions his parents make that he needs to either Dodge or destroy. It was nice having a vacation from all of it.

As we were taking our seats at the game, our conversation turned once again as Tucker brought up another consequence of our ghost fighting. "I told you, Sam, you should really get that checked out by someone"

"And I told you, I'm just fine. It's just a burn I got from the overgrowth incident!"

"It's shaped like a blood Blossom and hasn't changed for weeks. I don't think that's normal burn behavior."

"Tucker's right. Sam, you should at least get my parents opinion on it. It could be something serious." I interjected cautiously.

Not wanting to incur the Wrath of Sam Manson reinforced steel boots.

"It's just a little burn, you know how long it takes for Echo Burns to heal. It's not even that big and doesn't even hurt anymore. It's not like we haven't gotten stuff like this before."

I gave her an incredulous look

"I already cleaned it, it's all good."

"Sam, me and Tucker are just looking out for you. We're worried."

"I'm fine."

" but Sam I think-"

"Quiet, the game is starting."

"Since when have you cared about football, Sam" Tucker chimed in.

"Shut up Tucker!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm done talking about this so either shut up or meet the end of my steel toe boot"

"... so Tucker, how's the integration of Fenton Tech with your PDA coming?"

"extremely well actually! I was able to fit a lot of your parents inventions into it thanks to the Fenton Kramer you let me use. I've got a laser mechanism like the laser lipstick, a portable Ghost Scanner, even a small force field based off the Fentons ghostshield! In addition to that, I've got brand new software that-"

It was at this point I began to tune Tucker out as he continued to speak in technobabble, I love the guy but sometimes I can't understand half the words he's saying. The game itself wasn't all that interesting so I decided to lie down and see if I could catch a few Z's. I was almost asleep too when suddenly my ghost sense went off. I got up.

"Great! \They even follow me halfway across the nation. So much for vacation."

Sam and Tucker looked at me and knew immediately what I was talking about. I got up and started to slip down beneath the bleachers when out of nowhere something came rocketing towards me. It was a sword, but that's all I had time to register before it impaled me straight through the chest right above my core. As the hilt hit my chest, it shattered all of my ribs. One of which, I'm pretty sure punctured my heart. It then continued all the way thru my chest destroying my spine and continuing thru to the ground. I'd had worse, just... not as Fenton, It was as it exited my back that I blacked out.

Not long before this in Mountain Justice

(Outsider pov)

"Come on Connor, it's the final game of the season and I'm pretty sure it's going to be a good one!"Megan exclaimed.

"I just don't get what is so appealing about watching guys slamming into each other and passing the ball around."

"This one's going to be against The Amity Park Ravens the team from that town that the league has taken such a strong interest in these past few days. You know, the one that the rest of the team was sent to help out with."

"I don't really see what that, has to do with this?"

"The league had all of the kids go on a mandatory field trip here to watch the game, and we were told to watch the Happy Harbor. They're all going to be at the game so we can still watch the town and the game"

Connor just raised an eyebrow at her

"Come on we could think of it like... a date!" Megan suggested.

"Why do you want me to go to the game so much?" Connor inquired.

"I don't know... I just kind of feel like we should be there together. Please Connor, for me"

"Alright fine."

Connor just arrived at the game when Megan started doing her cheer. He had decided to take his time with the walk over so he was about 30 minutes late. But before he had time to sit down and watch, he heard something unusual. Like the ticking of clocks. Then he heard the sound of a blade cutting through the air at high speed. Connor quickly located the projectile and bounded towards the blade intending to intercept it. However, he had hardly made it 10 feet when he saw the blade crash into the bleachers on the other side of the field straight through one of the civilians.

AN. Thank you for the support and comments I have done a bit of revision on the first chapter but I would love more tips to help me improve my writing. Shout out to, readers light for his amazing comment. I hope to receive others as enlightening as this. Thank you.

If you're wondering when he has had worse, check out the reality trip finale. He literally gets liquefied and pulls himself back together. And I highly doubt Freak Show would revive him or turn him back to normal. However, for this story. wounds received from mundane objects (such as the roller coaster car) heal almost instantaneously, so long as his core remains his intact, and he is in ghost form. In human form, halfa's heals faster, but the same speed for both mundane and anti-ghost objects.


	3. Vlad's arrest Chapter 2

**A/N I couldn't sleep I just couldn't stop thinking about a comment made on my last post. Hope you guys have as much fun with it as I had writing it.**

 **Vlads arrest**

(Outsider POV)

"I was so close but yet altogether too far away. That oddly stable clone was just in my hands, and I let her just slip through my grasp. Granted, I had to keep my identity a secret, which always should take my utmost priority. Even after that little show, I still wasn't able to get the data I needed. It's just so infuriating, wouldn't you think Maddie?"

"Meow" and a dull look were the only response he got from his cat.

"I know, I can do better than that. But to add insult to injury, now that poor Valerie knows of the existence of halfus and I must find a way to dispose of her. A crying shame really, she was such a good Hunter, wouldn't you say Maddie?"

Another dull look was, once again, the only reply he received.

"But everything will work out fine. I guess I'll just have to give a few more tips to those buffoons in the GIW. Maybe I could even figure out what's going on with that new suit of hers."

Vlad sat down in front of his television, turning it on and flipping through the channels. He paused for a second on the news. It was always fun to watch those goody-goody heroes. However, instead of the usual, inconsequential drivel being displayed and praised on the television, a news broadcast was displaying actually noteworthy information. Those incompetent, idiotic, bumbling, borderline barbaric Ghost Hunters, the GIW, were being arrested by the Justice League.

"I knew I shouldn't have thrown myself in with those ingrates. But the irony was just too delicious. Nevertheless, where am I going to find another powerful organization to pull the strings of?"

"Meow."

"Now, Maddy, I know you're trying to help, but really, those stuck-up con artists in the Light? You really believe I would stoop so low as to join that group of inevitable failures? Their ambitions are too large and their plan is too complex. It's bound to fall apart once one little piece goes wrong. No thank you, I learned my lesson with the Pariah dark incident"

"Purrrrr"

"I guess you're right. It can't hurt to infiltrate them. I mean, their work in Cadmus was instrumental in my cloning attempts. That incompetent Lex Luthor actually had good research, just not quite good enough. The only trouble would be Vandal Savage. I may be good, but he's been doing this for far longer than I. Getting on his bad side would be... problematic."

Vlad pause for a second, just stroking his cat.

"Well, first things first. let's see if we can't fix this debacle with the GIW. That pesky detective Batman has probably already gotten information from them about my involvement. Let's make sure he doesn't find anything else I have been up to."

With that, Vladimir Masters pressed the button revealing the hidden opening to his Secret lab.

"The first thing that will have to go is you."

Vlad said as he descended the staircase. It was there he spent the next few days dismantling and deleting incriminating evidence, corresponding with allies he had attained inside and outside of the ghost zone, and hiding his stash of Maddie memorabilia.

At the end of that, he was tired and just wanted to get to his own bedroom. So without really thinking too hard about it, he teleported onto his bed, surprising a certain dynamic duo that wear there to bring him in for conspiracy.

Batman just stared at the eccentric man lounging in his bed.

Vlad though he heard the sawned of two heartbeats, soft and almost undetectable but there nonetheless. He looked over towards the noise and saw the unmistakable outline of Batman.

"Oh, butter biscuits!"

 **AN thank you for reading this little sid story. Naw back to your regularly scheduled program**.

Chapter 2

" speech" ^telepathy^

(Valerie POV)

I was lost in thought when it happened, a sword came out of nowhere and shot into Danny with enough force to go straight through him and the bleachers behind him. When it hit the ground, it sent a shockwave out that was big enough to launch Danny's body and his friends, Sam and Tucker, into the air. I sat there stunned for a precious few seconds trying to process what just happened. By the time I snapped out of it, someone else was already there. He looked like Superman, but younger? Then some green girl flew up not even a second later. I began to run towards my fallen friends, even as I summoned a part of my visor, in the form of glasses, to check whether she was a ghost or not. However, before I could reach them, the Superman look-alike and green girl picked up all three of them and flew off. As I reached where they used to be mere moments before, my visor finally concluded that the girl was not a ghost. This only left me with more questions. Who were they? Where did they take Danny's corpse… no, no. No! Danny's body and Sam and Tucker? Plus, what did they want with them? All these questions ran through my head at once, and by the time I thought to follow them, they were already out of sight. I need to know what is going on and I will find out, even if I have to interrogate everybody in the world. I then ran to the bathroom and summoned my suit and jet sled to begin scouring the town.

(Superboy's POV)

I was stunned by the site of the bodies being thrown by the shockwave of the blade striking the ground. But despite my shock, I continued to move towards the three that were thrown. I felt M'gann touch my mind.

^what is going on?^

^I don't know, but I saw a sword run straight through someone before it hit the ground.^

^that is terrible^

^I know... but there's nothing we can do about it. You check the girl. I will check the boy.^

When I arrived at the African American boy, he was barely conscious. But he was still looking at me and said in a voice I could barely hear, "Save Danny. But don't take Danny to a hospital~" before he passed out. It was... strange? Out of a sort of morbid curiosity, I looked towards what I thought was a corpse. But, when I did, I noticed that skin was slowly crawling over the gaping hole in his chest.

^M'gann, that boy is alive!^

^WHAT!^

^I am taking him back to the cave^

^What, why?^

^ Whoever or whatever he is, I don't think a normal hospital will be able to help. Could you take the others to the hospital?^

With that I gathered the quickly healing boy into my arms and gently bounded towards Mount Justice. As I left I could hear Megan cry

^ Wait, Conner! I am calling the team!^

(Robin POV)

We are currently sitting on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Amity Park. Our mission this time, look for Phantom and observe him. The only problem... no ghost has appeared in the last 34 hours, since the kids left for Happy Harbor.

Kid Flash ran up to us after his reconnaissance of the town.

"This is soooo boring, there hasn't even been a normal crime in forever!"

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with Kid Flash. This mission is _so_ not aster" I replied.

"At least you got to go with Batman on that mission to get the crazy meta mayor. I mean, how awesome is it that you not only got him for conspiracy but also for an illegal lab underneath his own mansion! While you were doing that, we had to keep watch for some stupid no show ghost guy."

Aqualad than gave his own, ever predictable, take on the situation.

"It may not be the most glamorous or exciting mission, but it is nonetheless important that we complete it with the utmost caution and precision." It was then that we received a transmission from Miss Martian.

"Hi guys. I need someone that can work the medical equipment back at the cave. I will fill you in on the way."

Aqualad quickly motions for Kid Flash to go.

"I am sending Kid Flash over to you; he should be there shortly. So, what is the situation Miss M?"

"The football game was attacked and one kid got seriously injured. Superboy is convinced we can save him if we use the medical facility at The Cave. I am taking the other two victims to the hospital as we speak."

"You should really call this in to the League!"

"I will get right on that after I drop these two civilians at the hospital."

(Wally West/Kid Flash pov)

Megan just finished her explanation of the situation when I arrived at the closest zata beam station.

"Kid Flash to Mt Justice"

"Recognized Kid Flash, B03" The robotic voice responded.

I ran to the infirmary where Superboy and the civilian were. When I arrived I was caught off guard by the gaping hole in the boy's chest. I saw Conner trying to hook him up to the life support and monitoring system. He was doing it all wrong!

"Hey Superboy, let me do it!" I ran up to the bed and began attaching monitors, also trying to perform first aid.

"This is way above my paygrade." I finished hooking him up to the monitors and tried to check his vitals, but there were none. I sat, looked at Conner and shook my head.

"I am sorry, Conner, he is already gone."

"No, he is not. Just do what you can to help him heal."

"You can't heal a dead man. Just look at him. I am surprised he didn't die when this happened."

"No, you look at him! Look at his wound, you can already see it closing."

I took a closer look at the injury, and wiped some of the large amounts of cold blood that had poured from his wound, obscuring much of its surroundings. I discovered it was not only closing, but also glowing a radioactive green! There was hardly any blood actually coming out of the wound anymore. It looked almost as though the sides of the wound had frozen the blood that was there. This gave me an extensive view of the healing. I sat mesmerized by the knitting of skin, muscle, and bones, until I noticed that the bone fragments were not being expelled or realigned like when I or Barry heal. Instead, they seemed to be burning away. Fascinated, I reached out to touch one of the smoking pieces. Conner grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked.

This was able to snap me back to reality and I realized what I was doing. But I also know that I can't let Conner know that I spaced out. So I thought fast.

"We need to remove the bone fragments. I don't know why they are not being healed right, but I know that they are not supposed to be smoking. We should probably remove them before they do any more damage."

Conner lets go of my wrist and asks. "What can I help with?"

I look at him and reply, "I don't know-" I stopped mid-thought. when I looked back at the civilian. Now his entire injury was smoking. Or maybe steaming?

"You can get me the thing that did this! Maybe then I would know what is making this wound smoke."

As Superboy left the room to retrieve the object which cause this damage, I sanitize my hands and reach into the smoke. I expected to get assaulted by heat but instead it is cold. Like, mist out of a cryotube cold. I created a gust of wind to see what was going on, only to witness the final stages of the skeletal reconstruction of his chest.

"Whatthebegebers"

I started to freak out, letting the mist cover the healing hole again. Then, I finally recognized the monitors that I had hooked him up to rapidly beeping. I looked over to see what they were indicating. On the screen where it had the readout for body temperature it indicated -10 degrees Celsius and was quickly falling. -15 degrees Celsius -20 degrees Celsius -25 degrees Celsius Lower and lower until I could no longer see the screen because of all the mist that now permeated the once heated room. I ran out of the room and quickly sealed the door behind me, pulling up the display with the rooms temperature. The temperature continued to fall until it seemed to stabilized at -150 degrees Celsius. It was like the entire room transformed into a cryogenic freezing chamber.

Then I got another call from Miss Martian.

"Ye-yes" my voice shook as I answered call. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen... And I was also still quite cold from being in that room. Miss Martian's voice filtered through the speakers of my earpiece.

"There were some complications. Get another room in the infirmary ready and... I kind of told Batman to come help with this one."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: School just started for me and i love all the comets that i get thy are all feeding my creativity. With all the work that school entails, that source is more important then ever. Plus, i have a case of writers block and need inspiration. Thank you all for following this story i never thought it would even get 50 followers or favorites, but it is only the third chapter and it already has more in both categorys! thank you all!**

Chapter 3

(Outsider pov)

Miss Martian just got off the coms with Aqualad when she got to the hospital. There was already a doctor waiting at the door with some stretchers. Miss Martian levitated both kids safely onto the stretchers. The boy began to wake up.

"Did anybody get the name of that gho…"

He trailed off upon looking at the doctor just staring at him. Tucker's gaze slowly drifted towards the hospital. He recognized the building he was outside of and there was no way he was going into another hospital. Then without giving a warning to the others around him, he jumped off the stretcher and bolted down the road. Not even he really knew what he was doing. Miss Martian lifted him up with her telekinesis, intending to put him back on the stretcher. She never got the chance.

Tucker felt himself being lifted up with telekinesis and, ignoring the sharp pain in his head, twisted his body to look for the culprit. Despite his blurry vision, he spotted a green figure and guessed her to be the culprit. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his PDA, going through the simple process to activate the conceive laser by muscle memory alone.

"You will never take me alive!" Tucker exclaimed.

He fired at the green blob in his vision, hitting Miss Martian square in the face causing her to lose focus. Upon hitting the ground, Tucker rolled and sprinted around the building ducking into an alcove behind the dumpster to recollect himself. Then, Tucker felt a sensation similar to a weak ghost attempting to overshadow him. He forwent his previous attempts to understand his situation in exchange for blocking the intrusion.

Upon recovering from the laser, Miss Martian tried to find the boy using telepathy but could not distinguish his mind from the multitude of doctors bustling about. However, she did read confusion in many of the minds behind her. Miss Martian turned around to see what all the confusion was about. When she did, her mind joined the multitude in their confusion. From the back of the girls neck, a plant vine was springing out and wrapping itself around her. The doctors not in shock ware trying, in vain, to cut away the strange plant. So, using her telekinesis to keep the vine out of the girl's airways, Miss Martian decided to leave the boy to the local authorities so she could take this girl to the Mount Justice infirmary. Batman would know what to do about this strange vine due to his familiarity with poison ivy. Miss Martian finally called _The_ Batman.

(Batman pov)

I was in front of an odd brick building, known as Fenton Works, for a meeting with the Fentens, as Batman. I had scheduled the meeting, once I found out Phantoms true identity and realized how hilariously ill-equipped I or the league was to handle a threat of that nature. However, I was beginning to regret my decision as soon as the door opened.

When I first arrived at the Fenton resident, I was greeted by a man in an orange jumpsuit that towered over me with a bazooka shooting, "GHOST!" I was forced to leap back to avoid the shot of goop from the strange contraption that resembled a bazooka.

"Jak, if you just blasted Batman, I am revoking your fuge privileges for the rest of the month."

"BUT MA-"

"Don't you but Maddie me, I told you that Batman was coming for a meeting tonight. We need a good first impression if we are to be taken seriously."

It was at this point that a slim woman in a teal jumpsuit walked into view. She took one look at me and sent a glare at who I assumed to be a very sheepish looking Dr. Jak Fenton. That leaves the one in teal to be Dr. Madeline Fenton. She extended her hand.

"It is excellent to make your acquaintance, I hope you can forgive my OVEReager husband. Please come in, follow me to our lab."

I decided to follow her towards a reinforced metal door. Once we reached it, I stopped as the past minute registered.

"Before we start this meeting, I would like an explanation as to why Dr. Fenton fired a…" gesturing towards the unusual contraption

"Fenton Ecto Former!" Dr. Fenton supplied.

It was a little unsettling for me to be unable to identify a weapon made on earth.

"Yes, an Ecto Former at me before he even knew who was at the door. It would be frightening to think that is the way he always answers the door"

"The Fenton ecto Former is harmless to humans it only harms ghost! See!"

And with that he turned the massive gun towards his own chest and, to my astonishment, fired. He was instantly covered in green goop. He then dropped the gun and spread his arms, grinning like a idiot.

"HARMLESS!" he shouts ecstatically.

"O honey, you could have just told him. Now, go wash up and don't come down until you are clean. Come on Mr...Batman?"

"Just Batman will suffice"

"Alright Batman, come down into the lab so we can start the meeting"

When I walked into the lab, it was like walking into a junkyard. However, among the clutter was a functioning hovercraft and reinforced doors painted with yellow and black stripes. Upon closer inspection of the numerous exposed circuits, they were years ahead of even the most advanced technology in Star labs. This was particularly evident on one of the work benches.

"Which one of you work at that bench?" I inquired.

"That is where my husband, Jak, creates most of the prototypes for our inventions. I mostly just make and add the power core and draw up the blueprints after he has completed the device."

This was a little surprising considering the boisterous man did not seem the inventor type. He seemed more like the muscle to his wife brains.

"So Batman, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

I then heard heavy footsteps bound down the stars and Dr. Fenton appeared by his wife's side.

"Right, down to business, the short answer is you were right about phantom bei-"

"I KNEW IT! THERE IS NO WAY THAT A GHOST CAN BE A HERO!"

"JAK! Let Batman finish" his wife reprimanded him.

"Sorry," the man responded.

"As I was saying, phantom is a far bigger threat than the general population understands."

I pulled up a holographic display.

"This is all the information we have been able to gather. As you can see, Phantom is much older then he appears, our closest estimate is that he is at least 5430 years old.

That is when he carried out his first high-profile hit, getting the attention of the green lanterns. Past this point, he appears sporadically, only on assassination jobs for the next 3000 years. Then this happened."

I began to play the video that the green lanterns provided. It showed a number of scenes of phantom performing heroic feats. I studied their reaction to the video. They seemed to be puzzled at first, then befuddled. Then they began to get angry. However, before they had time to protest, the video changed. What was once heroic feats was now the mindless destruction of the same cities and people he was protecting in the previous clips. Phantom laughed maniacally as he roasted the population of the city alive, or tore them limb from limb. The couple actually seemed to be calmed down by this for a quick second, before their faces morphed into one of horror as the first of what looked like children was slaughtered. This had them both looking away in shock and disgust.

"That is enough."

Jak Fenton said, lacking his usual enthusiasm. I continued.

"He has done this to 18 planets, So far. always with the same routine. He plays hero for a little while then he wipes out most of the population. And he kills any who stand against him. I have come here because you two are the foremost experts on how to battle Phantom that we are aware of. We in the Justice League have decided to reach out and see if you could help us."

Mrs. (Dr.) Fenton kept her gaze downcast, but was the first to speak.

"This is heavy… we would love to help out, but first I, think we should show you something."

She got up and moved some of the junk off what looked like a control panel of some kind and put her finger on a scanner. Then, the striped doors opened revealing what looked a little like a green swirling boom tube.

"This is the Fenton ghost portal. It is a gateway to the ghost zone and I would like your help safely and permanently shutting it down."

"But honey that is our life work, we can't just-"

"Yes, Jak, we can just shut it down! You saw what Phantom did. We led him here, maybe not on purpose, but we still did. How many more monsters like Phantom are we going to let through before we learn our lesson? Jak, think of the kids, of Jazz and Danny! Do you really think we can defend them from that?"

Dr. Fenton pause a second. I was about to add my own thoughts to the argument, when he finally responded in a sombre tone.

"No… I don't think we can. But, how many other monsters like that could there be?" Jak protested.

Mrs. Fenton sighed. Her eyes softening as she gently reminded her husband, "Jak, we've talked about this. Phantom is not even the most powerful ghost that we have seen here in Amity. Remember the Ghost King?"

I made a mental note to check into this Ghost King.

"Have Ghosts consumed so much of my life that I have disregarded the warnings?"

"I think we are both guilty of that." The shock was evident on Mr. Fenton's face. Then he began to mumble to himself. "I had disregarded everything. My parents, My old friends, And to an extent I'd even alienated my own kids." He paused. Mr. Fenton sat down on a chair that was hilariously too small for his massive bulk. Putting his head in his hands, he looked up at his wife and asked, "How many times have I blundered about the town screaming about ghosts that hadn't even appeared yet? How many times have I made my own kids social pariahs just to chase after some Phantasm?"

Maddie looked downcast as she replied, "I don't know." Maddie walked over to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

I wandered over to the nearest table to examine the contraptions that were strewn about the lab, but I kept a close ear on what they were saying.

Maddie began speaking again, "Do you remember how this all began?"

Jak perked up a little bit and began to recount the old tale. "I was just looking into the family history when I found my great ancestor Nightingale's diary. Just one simple thought. What if this was all real? What if I could explain it? I began to study the supernatural and build contraptions using science to achieve things I never thought possible. Then I met Vlad and he began taking an interest in the technology which I had created to prove my family right." Mr. Fenton paused and sighed. "Now Vlad is behind bars for conspiracy and who knows what else. The portal works, but it let through a monster that very well could bring Humanity to the brink of Extinction. All because I couldn't keep my curiosity from getting the best of me. I didn't think ahead. I was warned of the monsters that resided in that realm, but I disregarded them. I thought I could actually defeat those demons."

Mrs. Fenton hugged Jak's massive frame. "Oh, Jak. We are both to blame.

Both of us disregarded the signs and pushed past the point of rationality. We both had our reasons for disregarding the apocalyptic legends, but we both still did."

I looked over to the portal and saw a green withered hand with the sleeve of a robe hanging from its wrist stuck out of the portal. It began to fire charge a laser. I shouted, "look out!" and tackled them to the ground. When the laser stopped, and the hand disappeared, all three of us looked towards the wall it had hit. There, melted into the steel were the words 'Don't close the portal or else.' We all sat there staring for a few seconds. Then, I got a call from Miss Martian, breaking the silence.

"Miss Martian! Calm down. What happened? "Understood. I am on my way"

"What is going on?" Maddie demanded.

Batman paused on his way out the door. "The football game was attacked. Luckily, only three people were hurt."

Jak's face went through a myriad of emotions as he once again began to speak his mind.

"Three. Danny only ever had two friends, plus Danny. that makes three. They were mocked and avoided… again because of my foolish obsession… wait, In an attack, why would only three get hurt? Unless they were isolated… and were the ones attacked... DANNY! COME ON MADDIE I THINK DANNY IS IN TROUBLE!" he grabbed Maddie's hand and took her to a hover craft. They got in, opened the hatch and before I had even left the house, they were on their way to Happy Harbor.

(Outsider pov)

Through a portal and deep in the ghost zone, past an infinite number of portals and doors lies a Clock Tower. With in this tower floats a being who has seen all of time and space countless times. This Being is Clockwork. He is watching one of his innumerable looking glasses, when three other beings appear in his Tower. These ghosts, with their optically styled helmets, approach Clockwork. The one in front speaks.

"Clockwork, we in the observance Council command you-

"No. I will not return things to how they were before."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" came the cold laugh came from beneath the helmets of the three ghosts.

"You don't have a choice. We are the observance Council and your superiors. Now fix it."

"There is nothing to fix, everything is as it should be." was Clockworks only reply.

"Set things back to the way they were before your most recent round of meddling, now!" bellowed the lead ghost.

"I quit," was clockworks only response .

This threw off the three other ghosts. They just sat there and stared. Then one of the three finally sputtered a response.

"But, but, but, you can't do that."

"I can and I did."

The one at the front of the trio finally found his voice again stating, "That does not matter, Whether you actually work for us or not, no ghost can go against our commands. So... we in the observance Council command you to set things back to the way they were before your most recent round of meddling."

Clockwork smiled. And bowed deeply towards the three. "I am so sorry council, but as you should know I can't interfere unless I am in your employ," Clockwork stated feigning apology. The three floated their drumstick. Clockwork continued his grin growing wider as he did so. "And I do believe you will also find it far harder to look into the timestream. Goodbye and good riddance."

As Clockwork began to fade, so did his tower. One of the three Observance exclaims.

"We in the Observance Council command work you for us again!"

But by the time these words had left his mouth Clockwork and his tower were gone. In his place, floated a single looking glass which displayed the first King of the ghost zone. The glass replayed his eons old decree: _Clockwork reserves the right to quit at any time he sees fit. No one and nothing is allowed to force him to resume his work until Clockwork himself sees fit._

Upon completion of this message, in a fit of rage the leader of this small group of obsvervants, blasted the glass causing it explode into millions of little pieces.

(Tucker pov)

I felt whoever was trying to get into my head retreat, allowing me to collect my thoughts. I then remembered what happened right before I blacked out.

"I need to find Danny"

With that affirmation of my goal, I pulled up my ghost tracker app on my PDA and began searching for Danny's ecto signature. It appeared almost immediately.

"Looks like Danny is not too far away. Just. gotta. get. there. Just… keep... moving."

I felt like I was moving through water. My head felt like I had a jackhammer hitting the back of my head. But I just kept repeating those words as I followed Danny's Entergy.

I don't know how long I walked but the pain in my head slowly got better as I walked into a Forest beside the beach. That is when I realized what I was being led towards. I was headed straight towards Mt. Justice.

"Oh! you have gotta be kidding me!"

 **AN: if anything is confusing or does not line up please tell me i am open to constructive criticism. Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing**

Chapter 4

( Valerie's pov)

Flying throughout Happy Harbor looking for the green girl and superman look-alike, I spotted the green girl with Sam and Tucker. She was handing them over to the local hospital attendants so I just let them be. Now I just needed to find Danny. I powered up my jet sled and slipped away from the hospital. Then I had an idea.

"Computer, trace ecto energy and cross reference all samples with known ghosts."

The display changed so that it had a map overlaid onto the visor, with the traces defined by red dots. I started following the closest dot when I realized I was heading back to the football field where the attack occurred. Once I arrived, the grounds were still being evacuated, but the field was already deserted. I went towards the sword that started this whole mess. Once I reached a few feet away, my visor beeped, "Adequate sample obtained. Cross reference complete. One unidentifiable energy. Two identified Energies"

The display then showed the two ghosts whose energies were registered from the sword. The computer also supplied the names and titles I had ascribed to them.

"Nocturne, ghost of sleep, Dreams, and Nightmares. Level 8-."the computer stated.

I approached the blade and took a closer look at it. It had the normal ghostly glow, and seemed to be an ancient Chinese blade. It also seemed to glitter. It was like a dust or powder. I reached out to collect some of the dust. The computer snapped me out of my musings with one word.

"Phantom. Ghost Enemy Number One, fake hero. Level 7+."

Then I remembered what I was here for. The display showed all of the info that I had been able to gather on both ghosts.

"Phantom!"

It was Phantom who threw that blade. He attacked Danny. I knew I should not have let him go this week. Why did I let him go? Then, I remembered Dani and her smile. Vlad, and how I was manipulated and used by him. And both his and Dani's half ghost status. Then, how genuinely happy Phantom looked when we rescued that girl. Something's not right here.

"Computer track Phantom!"

"Unable to find target"

"Drat-"

I was cut off by what sounded like a heavy impact not far away. I looked towards the sound and recognized its source as the Superman look-alike that took away Danny. I charged towards him screaming,

"What did you do with Danny?!"

I charged my fist with electricity and attempted to punch him. He caught the punch. Electricity surged through his arm, causing him to let go of my hand and shout in surprise. I took this opportunity to sweep his legs, causing him to fall on the ground where I promptly pinned him using the spikes on my hoverboard. While he was still stunned from the sudden attack, I repeated my demand.

"Who are you and what did you do with Danny?!"

The Superman look-alike appeared confused but was still able to tear apart my jet sled and throw me off of him. He then got onto his feet but before I could charge again, he began to speak.

"I am Superboy and I don't know who this 'Danny' you're talking about is."

Frustrated, I once again shouted. "Danny is the boy that you took away after the attack! Now where is he? What did you do with him? Is he alright?"

His face softened a bit from looking like he was about to attack, to slightly annoyed. He then answered my question.

"The boy is alive but not in good condition. His wound is doing some weird things. Kid Flash needs to analyze the weapon to figure out how to help him."

I was stunned. Danny was alive. But he wasn't in good condition. I bet you it was one of those other ghosts. I quickly came to a decision. I summoned a small computer chip that had the results of my analysis of the weapon on it.

"Here, this is everything I've got on the weapon. Please keep Danny alive. Computer track Nocturne"

"target locked"

I summoned a new jet sled and took off towards the indicator on the visor, leaving the confused Superboy behind. I hoped Danny was getting the best care possible. But, if that guy was telling the truth, he was with super heroes now. They are better equipped to handle this sort of thing. There's nothing I can really do, except get to the bottom of this for him.

(Outsider pov)

As Miss Martian arrived at the cave hangar, she saw superboy jump out the door and towards Happy Harbor. Miss M floated the still entangled civilian towards the med bay. When she reached it, Kid Flash ran up to her and began speaking.

"HiMeganwecannotgointothemedbayduetothatotherkidfreezingitsolidSowearegoingtohavetotreatherinthemainroomOmygoshwhathappenedtoher?Whyisshecoveredinvines!?"

"Hey, Wally, slow down and take a breath."

"Megan we cannot go into the med bay due to that other kid freezing it solid."

"What! How did that happen?"

"I don't know. Superboy is getting what I think caused it. But anyway, we are going to have to treat her in the main room. By the way, Why is she covered in vines?"

"I don't know. Batman might know how to deal with this because, one of his Rogues Gallery is Poison Ivy."

The two swapped stories while they finished setting up a med bay in the main room of the cave, doing everything they could for the girl wrapped in a Cocoon of vines until Batman arrived.

" recognized A02 Batman."

The computerized voice rang out like the final Bell in a boxing match, signaling the end to their struggle and uncertainty. Batman stepped out and surveyed the situation with his critical eye as he approached the makeshift med bay they had constructed. Megan floated, and Wally ran, over to him. Batman looked towards Wally when he spoke. But his tone betrayed nothing of his inner thoughts.

"Explain now."

Wally began to go over the events that had transpired while he was at the cave. While he was being debriefed by Wally, Batman was simultaneously running a general scan on the Cocooned girl in front of him. Megan was watching anxiously for the results. Once the scan was completed, Batman frowned, causing an already frazzled Kid Flash to stop his debrief.

"What does it say?" Miss Martian nervously inquired.

"I can't seem to get a conclusive read as to the Vines makeup. However, I can determine that it is not the work of any of the Usual Suspects."

"Then, what is this?! Not to mention the other kid who turned our med bay into a massive Cryo chamber!" Kid Flash exclaimed exasperated.

Kid flash was stopped by a raise of Batman's hand. There was a quiet beeping from somewhere. He then turned around and in one swift motion put the scanner away and threw a Batarang.

"Eep"

There, right beside the now half embedded Batarang, stood an African American teen. His hands were straight up, with what looked like a PDA and the source of the beeping, in his hand. On the screen was something that looked like the Abominable Snowman with icy horns and a frozen skeletal arm. Then the Yeti in the PDA spoke.

"Hello there, I was told by Clockwork to contact this frequency so as to be of assistance to someone."

(Tuckers pov) just after Megan arrived at Mount Justice.

I don't quite know how to feel about this. On one hand I was about to get a first hand look at the first Justice League secret hideout. On the other hand, I was about to break into a defunct Justice League hideout that may or may not have been taken over by a criminal organization. I was so lost in thought I hardly noticed my headache!.. or location. Before I knew it I was at the mountain.

"Well, it is now or never."

I pulled out my PDA and accessed some of my older files going to the one that said 'JL OG HQ.' that brought me back to when I first made the file. It was a simpler time, before a lot of our more difficult fights. Back when things seemed like just a kind of game.

(Flashback)

It was a about a week after the Ember incident. We were all hanging out at the Nasty Burger: Danny, Sam, and I. When Danny brought it up.

"So Tuck. Again, we're really sorry about just leaving you hooked up to that study machine."

"On the highest setting."

"On the highest setting. But I have been meaning to ask, have you... forgotten, anything yet."

"Yeah, somewhat, but... I have started learning and understanding things a lot faster too."

Sam chose this time to voice her opinion. "Oh really? Then why haven't you stopped eating meat yet?"

"Because, meat is the best to help build muscles and is the key cornerstone to a healthy diet. And it helps foster a healthy intelligence."

And so the age old debate began again while the original topic of the conversation was forgotten by the others in the conversation. I continued to understand more and more. Several weeks later, I was helping Danny with his math homework in his room.

"Man, Tuck, when did you get so good at this?"

"Since I got a college-level education crammed into my head over the course of just 12 hours."

We were both silent for several seconds. Then Danny spoke up.

"Man, Tuck, I thought we were over this. I'm sorry. Ok?"

"No, no, no, man. That was not a jab. I was just answering the question."

"But I thought you said you were forgetting that stuff?"

"Well, yeah, most of it is gone, but some stuff is just easy to understand."

"Like what?"

"Computer programs, math, science, hacking, stuff like that."

Danny stopped working and stood up from his chair saying.

"Did you say hacking?!"

"Yeesss?"

Danny looked like he just won a free trip to outer space.

"So what have you hacked so far? Come on tell me!"

"Not that much. Just a few forums that were gushing about you in Phantom form, a couple of the A-listers PC's, skulkers suit once or twice, and maybe the personal computer of a certain unsavory character."

I was careful to omit the fact that I had hacked into the school and changed some of Danny's grades, just a few points. Danny seriously needed all the help he could get. I didn't change anything too drastically just a few close F's into D's so he could pass a required class, despite all his ghost hunting.

"Awesome, say, what's the hardest thing you've ever hacked?"

"Vlad's PC."

We both cracked up laughing. Danny wiped a tear from his eye as we began to calm down.

"Hey Tuck, I bet you could do a lot more."

"I don't know, man. I mean, what would I even try."

"hmm let's see… my parents stuff, no, doomed, no, I know, see if you can hack into the Justice League's headquarters."

"ARE YOU CRAZY! If I get caught I could be facing life in jail, or worse, restricted from technology forever!"

"I don't mean their current one. I mean the one that got shut down a while ago. You know, Mount Justice."

"No. If I get caught, I will still be in serious trouble. I don't even know if I'd be able to do anything to security like that. I like the idea of your parents stuff a lot better."

"Oh come on Tuck, 'How are you going to know your limits unless you push yourself?' that's what you always say to me while training."

"That's different, if I get caught doing this I could be facing serious consequences."

Danny's face grew serious.

"And if I get caught training, I could very easily get vivisected."

I looked at Danny like anyone would after hearing their best friend say something like that. Danny just cracks up laughing.

"You should see the look on your face. It was priceless, but anyway come on Tuck. Don't you think it'd be cool?"

It was a little unsettling how he was beginning to develop this dark sense of humor, but Sam and I figured it was just par for the course. So, we begin to learn how to rebut it in kind.

"Isn't that the same phrase Sam used to get you to go into the portal, and look how that turned out."

Danny then turned invisible and reappeared behind me grabbing my shoulder.

"Exactly. Come on Tuck. I'm sure even if you get caught you'd be more likely to be offered a job then put in jail. It's not even their Hideout anymore… Plus I just kind of really want to know what it would be like in there. And if they've got some sort of spacecraft I could maybe sort of borrow."

Danny looked a little sheepish as he admitted that last part. It finally made sense why he wanted me to do it. We may not be criminals but we both already knew that Danny getting into NASA was an impossibility and Danny would be content with just going to space in general at this point. So. if that meant "borrowing" a spacecraft from an International Association of super-powered beings, it wouldn't hurt to look. Plus, I do think it would be interesting to see how far I could get. And, if I could actually get in... imagine all the excellent tech there!

"Oh fine, I'll see what I can do but I don't make any promises"

"You're the best Tuck!"

It was tough but I eventually got 'in'. However, before we could really do anything with the 'in,' the battles got tougher. The GIW got more serious and we didn't have as much time for fun outside of ghost hunting. Then we started thinking of different ways to use my hacking skills. Like gathering the crimes that the GIW had committed. So, I had hardly touched this root since I established it. But it looked as though now I would need it now as I looked at the reinforced side door to Mount Justice. The alarm on his PDA sounded indicating he had bypassed the security system and drawing him out of his reverie. I shut down the alarm system first, then I opened the door.

"I'm coming Danny."

I wasn't really worried about Sam. She was human, not wanted by any agencies, and rich. But, on the other hand, who knows what could be going on with Danny.

I carefully made my way through the base until I was at the central hub. That is when I heard voices. By the time I got close enough to understand what they were saying, I was at the entrance to the room. I snuck around the corner to get a better look.

"Then, the entire room began to get colder and colder. His wounds started to freeze up, literally. That's when i sent Superboy to get the weapon that had-"

One of the guys in a yellow Flash costume said. I didn't quite recognize him but I certainly recognized Batman. I mean that's _the_ Batman standing there! How cool is that! Right, back on target. I need to find Danny.

It was at this particularly inopportune moment that my PDA decided to start to buzz. It was hardly audible to me, but by the time I had my PDA out, a batarang was flying towards my face.

"Eep"

I stood petrified with my hands up as the three, what I can assume to be heroes, looked at me. Two of them with faces of shock. Batman, well, he's Batman. I tried to get my PDA to stop beeping and just hit the accept button. Not the smartest move I've made but then again, I can still hardly think straight with the headache pounding through my skull.

"Hello there,"

Wait a minute was that Frostbites voice I heard coming from my PDA? I knew that I installed the Fenton phones in there for easier communication within the zone, but could it really be contacted from that side? And how did Frostbite even get the signal?

"I was told by Clockwork-"

Of course Clockwork was involved...

"-to contact this frequency so as to be of assistance to someone."

What on Earth could he be talking about? He's the one that blew my cover! But then again, when has Clockwork ever made sense in anything-but retrospect. And what even was that green bundle on the table the three we're gathered around?

 **AN: this is the last chapter i have completed and the next one just does NOT want to be** **completed. i would love any comment or review they kick-start** **my mind. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Outsider pov)

All four of them stared at each other in silence. Batman was suspicious of this newcomer. He was already running scenarios thru his head going from worst to best. And in the back of his mind he was already coming up with questions to ask this intruder. The first one was how he got in.

Kid Flash was frozen with half-formed questions running thru his head faster then he could catch them. Over all, he was stressed and confused.

Miss Martian was trying to split her focus between keeping the vines from suffocating the girl and trying to remember where she had seen that boy before.

Tucker was between freaking out because of his proximity to Batman; he was terrified of what might happen to him now that he'd been caught. He was also concerned over what was happening to Danny and where he might be. His escalating headache was not helping. Then there was the question of Frostbite. Tucker's still hurting head could not take it. His knees gave way.

As though a spell had been broken, Kid Flash, working on instinct alone, ran forward to stop Tucker from falling to the ground. Batman began to bark commands to Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash, detain him and check to see if he's armed."

As Kid Flash began to secure the intruder, Tucker dropped his precious PDA with Frostbite still in the video chat onto the floor. It was at this moment Megan recognized the Intruder as the injured boy who ran away from her at the hospital.

"Hello, Megan," as she slaps herself on the head. "He's the kid from the hospital!"

Batman turns towards Megan, but before he can inquire about this statement, Frostbite once again speaks from the undamaged PDA.

"Hello, good people. I do believe I can be of some assistance. I was told you have a bit of a ghostly problem. However, from my current vantage, I am unable to assess the situation."

Kid Flash finished checking Tucker for weapons, only finding a tricked-out thermos with unknown technology embedded in it. Batman recognized some of the circuitry on the Thermos from his trip to the Fentons.

"Kid Flash, take the intruder to a holding cell and make sure he is well treated."

Snapping into a semi-serious salute, Kid Flash responded, "Yes sir!" Kid Flash took Tucker away.

Batman walked over to the fallen PDA, did a quick scan of it and picked it up. "Who are you?"

"I, kind sir, am Lord Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen of the Infinite Realms. Where is the problem of spectral origin?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at the being on the screen. "What are you referring to?"

"Ah, I know what the problem may be, just look for things that are weird or out of place, usually glowing is a good indication," Frostbite replied calmly.

Megan began hesitantly, "Uh, Batman. I think this is what he is talking about."

Batman turned to look at what she was indicating. In the process, he allowed Frostbite to get a good look at the examination table.

Before Batman could question Megan, Frostbite exclaimed, "By the great Tundra! Is that a young mind vine?"

This effectively silenced everyone in the room. Batman quickly broke that silence.

"You know what this is?"

Frostbite replied, "Of course, I know what this is. I just never thought I would see one again. I thought all the fertile mind vines were burned during Pariah Dark's reign."

"Do you know how to remove it?" Batman inquired.

Frostbite sullenly replied, "I am afraid I do not, at least not without killing its current host."

"What if we freeze it?" Batman interjected.

"The mind vine is not some senseless parasite. It is a wonderful, if dangerous, plant. It plants it's seeds within the minds of those with psychic powers and an intense love of nature. If you freeze it at this stage it will make it panic and attack at random, most likely killing its host in the process."

By this point, Batman had brought the PDA over to the exam table to give the strange Yeti a closer look. At this moment, Kid Flash charged back into the room with a boisterous,

"So, what did I miss?"

All it took was one Batglare for Kid Flash to deflate and sulk away stating,

"I am going to go check on the other patient."

After the peculiar interruption, Frostbite continued his explanation,

"It feeds off the psychic energy and can even be trained to do its hosts bidding. However, if it does not receive enough energy from its hosts powers alone, it will ensnare and consume them. It appears as though it has yet to begin its digestion process. Which means there is a hope. If one of you were a ghost, it would be a simple matter of overshadowing the host and supplying it with your own ectoenergy."

Megan asked inquisitively,

"It feeds off psychic energy?"

"In a way, yes. But...I hardly see how that is relevant," Frostbite replied.

"Now, if you were somehow able to get me over there I might be able to…"

Megan interrupted Frostbite,

"I am a telepath. Maybe, I can give her some of my own 'psychic energy'."

Frostbite became thoughtful, "Well, that might work in theory. You would need to enter their mind and redirect some of your own energy directly into the point of connection. It would be extremely dangerous. If it drains too much from you, you could completely lose mental faculties. If you give too little, it would only accelerate the digestion process."

Batman propped the PDA up to let it continue monitoring the 'mind vine' then pulled out his communicator and radioed the league.

"Batman to Watchtower, I need Martian Manhunter at Mt. Justice stat!"

As Batman was talking, the vines began to glow an eerie toxic green that quickly grew brighter. When Frostbite realized this, he exclaimed, "The vine is beginning its digestion! Whatever you do, you have to do it now, or there will be nothing left to save."

Megan looked at Batman with determination in her eyes and stated. "I am going in."

Batman reached out to her, calling out to her but he was too late. Megan's eyes glowed but soon the eerie toxic green of the vine began bleeding into her eyes until, they were completely covered. Then Megan let out a cry and collapsed. The vines began to release Sam from their embrace, falling limply to the floor, but they did not stop glowing.

(Superboy POV)

I retrieved the sword that initiated this particular event and began returning to Mt. Justice. But I could not stop wondering why the girl in the red battle suit was there. It seemed like she knew the boy that was injured. That still begged the question of who she was, and what was on the USB she gave me?

"Whatever, it is not my problem."

I landed outside the Mountain and went inside to give the sword to Kid Flash, and any leaguer who can help, for analyzation. I found Kid Flash walking out of the main area. He looked a little shaken up. I could hear a strange voice coming from the room Kid Flash had just exited.

"What happened?"

Kid Flash noticed me and the blade in my hand and promptly changed the subject.

"Is that the weapon? Great I'll just get to analyzing it."

Kid Flash sped past, grabbed the sword and ran towards the lab. I thought of just ignoring him and seeing who was in the main room, but then I remembered the USB that 'Red' had given me. So, I begrudgingly followed Kid Flash to the lab.

"Hey, Wally? I ran into a strange girl when I went to pick up the sword. It seemed like she knew Danny."

"Who's Danny?"

Kid Flash inquired without even looking my way as he zipped around preparing the lab and sword for analysis.

"The kid that was injured. Anyway, she gave me a flash drive. She said it held all of her information on the sword. Maybe that could help the process along."

I pulled out the Flash drive, showing it to Kid Flash. He snatched it out of my hands and plugged it into the burnable computer. It immediately started loading. He then turned on the high grade scanner and began looking for unusual compounds on the blade.

"Thanks, man."

Wally said, still not really stopping. Then something I never thought would happen, occured. Kid Flashes stomach growled and he did not drop everything to immediately go get a snack. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hey Wally. What's wrong?"

"Wrong? What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong. It's all in your head." Kid Flash rambled nervously.

"Your stomach just growled and you haven't complained or gotten a snack yet. Something is wrong. Come on. We're a team. You can tell me."

Before Kid Flash could brush me off again, the computer interjected.

"Analysis complete"

The computer had completed scanning the sword. He zipped over and read through the measurements as fast as they were being relayed. The more he stared, the more frustrated he became.

"Great, another thing that just doesn't make sense!" Kid Flash grumbled beneath his breath.

"Come on,Wally, just tell me what's going on."

It didn't even appear like Kid Flash acknowledged me. Why did I even care? Because, we're supposed to be a team and that's what teams do... At least that's what everyone keeps telling me.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, I'm leaving. I'm going to go check on that kid, Danny."

Kid Flash stopped his ceaseless fidgeting and looked me straight in the eye.

"Sorry. This whole series of events is strange. First, the Justice League gets hacked by an unknown entity who gives them information on a town hardly anyone knew existed. That is apparently a hot spot for undead crime. The people there even think it's strange for there to be less than three attacks in a day. Then, when we get there, hardly a ghost is in sight. Now, there's been an assassination attempt in our backyard where the kids from Amity park were gathered. And the kid is turning our medBay into a cryo chamber And the only lead as to why, is a sword that doesn't even make sense."

"This is like the time when you had to confront real magic, isn't it?" I asked him bluntly.

"WHat? No. Why would I…Ok, yeah. This is even worse. This is _science_. It's supposed to make sense. Be logical. But it's not. Nothing about this is logical"

"So... what doesn't make sense about that sword?" I inquired, attempting to get things back on track.

"This computer is synced up with the Justice League database and has the ability to recognize over 52,000 compounds and elements. Yet still, this stupid hunk of metal has in it a different, unidentified, element. And it's giving off three unique energy signatures."

*Bing*

The burnable computer beeped signaling that it had finished the sweep of the flash drive.

"Maybe that has something on it that could help," I calmly suggested.

"Well, it's worth a shot"

Kid Flash ran over and began sifting through the files.

While Kid Flash was doing his science thing, I decided to check on Danny. When I got to the med-bay entrance, I was shocked to see small flecks of ice on the outside of the door. Even outside the insulated med-bay, I could feel the frigid air wafting out. The whole place was like the Arctic. I grabbed my artic gear and checked the temperature. It was -100 Celsius. I tried to press the door release button. It was completely frozen over. It wouldn't budge an inch. So, I tried to pry the door open. But, it still would not open.

"Err, How much of that stupid ice is in on this thing?"

I then body checked the door and finally was able to break in. I winced at the clatter that was made as the metal doors and I hit the frozen ground.

"Well, guess I'm not quite done with those anger management lessons after all."

My ears were still ringing when I heard Kid Flash.

"I'll say. Why'd you have to bust down the door? Couldn't you just pry it open?" Kid Flash said between bites of an energy bar. "There is not that much ice coating it."

I was a little embarrassed that he presumably saw that. So, this time it was my turn to change the subject.

"Why are you here!? I thought you were going to go over the information in that flash drive to see if you could get anything."

"I already did. It was quite enlightening. I found some information that might be able to help. There was an entire file devoted to combating the being called Phantom. One of them detailed how to make a gel that supposedly melts his ice."

"What does that have to do with Danny?" I grumbled as I got off the floor.

"Phantoms energy signature was found on the blade. That's probably what's causing this whole freezing debacle. So, all we should have to do is see if it works. And then see if it's safe. After that, we can just unfreeze him."

I took a breath of the freezing air to fight back the frustration and embarrassment.

"That still doesn't answer why you're here."

"Because I need an ice sample." Kid Flash bent down and picked up one of the shards of ice from the busted door. He quickly dropped it, shaking his hand and saying

"Ooothatiscold".

He then scooped another piece into his bar's wrapper, pinched the top closed and ran back to the lab.

In a flash, he was gone. I was once again on my own in the med bay. I looked at Danny's frozen form and brushed off the ice coating his chest. Only then did I realize it was completely intact. There was no sign of the hole that had been there just a couple of hours ago.

 **AN: thank you very much for reading. If I'm being completely honest this story has grown out of my control I no longer know where it's going and it has been like that for awhile but I have an idea and I have an endgame in mind. Thank you all for reading and I hope to keep with my every other week schedule but this was the last one I had pre-written and School and work will take priority over this. Sorry :( I would love any comments you can give be it positive, negative, or constructive it's always fun just reading your comments.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'telepathy.'

"normal speech."

(Outsider POV)

Batman saw Megan begin to collapse. He vaulted over the table and caught her before she hit the ground. He laid her down carefully while calling another leaguer, J'hon,

"Get here quick. Something is wrong with Megan."

Batman ended the call and turned towards Frostbite who was hunched down looking like he was typing on something.

"What happened?" Batman demanded.

Frostbite looked up and exclaimed, "I told you it would be dangerous. Her astrolform was most likely intercepted by the plant. It too is psychic and does theoretically have that ability."

"You should have told us that before Megan jumped in."

"Well, it isn't my fault that the young are so impatient."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the screen as Frostbite continued.

"Well, either way, we can't do anything for her right now. Let's just hope she is strong enough to satisfy the plants hunger without losing herself."

There was a beeping on Frostbites end of the call.

"Sorry. I have just received word that a meeting has been called about the activities in Amity park."

Batman was half-surprised to hear that name. Before Frostbite could end the call, Batman asserted himself. "What do you know about Amity park?"

Frostbite tensed. He then replied in an icy tone, losing all pretenses of friendliness.

"What business is it to you?"

"I am part of the Justice league, a global peacekeeping organization that is currently stepping in to help resolve the problems in Amity Park." Batman carefully replied.

Frostbite relaxed, a slight smile coming to his lips. "I myself may not be able to tell you anything. But I can do this, now that I know Amity has been exposed to the world. If you can find the Lord of Order named Nabu tell him that one of the observants has requested his presence for discussion on how to handle Amity Park."

"Recognized-A06 Martian Manhunter"

Batman was immediately assaulted by worry that was not his own as J'hon connected their minds.

'Batman, what is wrong?!'

He turned back towards the PDA to relay the message to Frostbite, only to be met with a blank screen. Frostbite had disconnected. Batman set his mind back to the problem at hand.

'This plant feeds on the psychic energy of its host. But it wasn't getting enough so it was trying to devour the host.' Batman relayed while gesturing to the now limp vines.

'Miss Martian thought she might be able to save The Host if she gave the vine some of her mental power. Before I could stop her, she tried, then she just collapsed.'

After crossing the room, J'hon knelt down and took Megan from Batman's hold.

'Let me see what I can do.'

J'ohn placed his hands on Megan's head and entered her mind. Upon entering, J'hon was assaulted by a flurry of Vines. Much like the ones he saw growing from that girl on the table. He then heard a shout projected the mindscape.

'Let go,You stupid Vines!' It was Megan.

J'hon looked around frantically until he spotted her. She was almost entirely encased in these odd Vines. J'hon blasted the vines trying to ensnare him as he was making his way to Megan.

'Megan calm down. Try to think clearly.'

'Uncle J'hon I can't. Everything I try just makes them tug harder.'

J'hon reached out to her, trying to pry The Vines away from his niece. But when he made contact, he felt himself being drained of energy as the vines continued to creep up his arms. He tried pulling away but it held him too tightly. J'hon looked over to his niece and saw panic in her eyes.

'NOOOO!' Megan screamed in desperation sending shockwaves of mental energy out. But even still The Vines held fast.

A few seconds later and the vines had completely encased Megan and were just about to encase J'hon. He continued to struggle but didn't think he could do much more. Suddenly, the Vines loosened and seemed to retreat. First, from his torso and then slowly unraveling from the rest of his body. He looked over to where Megan was, the same thing was happening to her. She didn't look too good but she was awake.

J'hon smiled down at his niece 'let's go!' he said in a reassuring tone.

J'hon had collapsed right beside his niece after he entered her mind. They had been lying there for about a minute when Megan sat up with a jerk. Followed by Martian Manhunter slowly getting up.

"Thank you, Uncle J'hon," Megan said as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Think nothing of it, but I must now go back to monitor duty in the watchtower." J'hon replied in his normal near monotone voice.

Batman stands up, "J'hon, I've got a message for Dr. Fate from someone named Frostbite. some group known as the observants wishes to talk to him about Amity Park. You know how bad Dr. Fate is with comms. See if you can get it to him by the end of the day."

"Understood" J'hon replied, as he was leaving toward the Zeta tubes. Once J'hon had left, the girl on the table groaned as she sat up. She groggily looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes seemed to glide over Batman, but they locked on Megan. Her violet eyes grew wide as she stared. In one quick motion, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a lipstick container, uncapped it and pointed it at Megan like it was a weapon.

"Who are you? Where am I? what have you done with Danny?"

Batman coughed into his hand. The girl on the table whipped her head around and pointed the lipstick toward Batman. When she recognized Batman, her eyes were even wider and she dropped her lipstick container. It hit the ground with a loud

"thunk"! That's when she noticed the weight from the back of her neck. She reached behind her head and felt the vines that were now protruding from the back of her neck. She looked at her surroundings noticing the lines falling over the table and onto the floor. Batman approached her and pulled out one of his batarangs. Sam's head immediately snapped towards Batman, her eyes fixed on the batarang that was now in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sam inquired.

"I'm just going to cut the vines that are growing from your neck." Batman said in a soft but neutral tone.

"No. I'll do it myself." she stated defiantly. She then reached into her combat boots and pulled out a glowing green blade.

Batman tensed as she pulled up the knife. Sam calmy grabbed the vines, pulled them tight and cut them off.

The vines immediately shriveled up and the bits that were still attached to her seemed to melt back into her skin. Sam rubbed the spot where the vines retreated with one hand while the other began to put the knife back into her boot. Batman stopped her saying,

" I'm sorry but I can't allow you to have that here." while gesturing towards the strange glowing knife she was about to sheath in her boot.

Sam then looked back at Megan and then at Batman and finally to her surroundings. Her face turned up getting slight disgust and anger. Batman cautiously reached for his utility belt. But after a second tension the frustrated Sam exclaimed.

"you don't think I can handle little knife well fine take it." she then threw the knife at the wall where it bounced off and slid across the floor. She began looking around once again. Then her face suddenly grew extremely concerned.

"Where is Danny? What happened to him?" Sam said in a somewhat panicked voice.

Thinking quickly, and assuming "Danny" was the person who was currently in their med bay, Batman responded.

"We don't quite know. but he seems stable."

Megan then chimed in, "Who's Danny?"

"He's my best friend." Sam responded not really looking at Miss Martian

Then it clicked in Miss Martian's mind. Danny is the boy who was attacked and was now in the med bay. Things grew quiet for a second. Batman then said,

"Alright, Miss-" As he said that, Sam's face darkened slightly as she glared at Batman. But Batman continued unperturbed.

"-Could you please tell us why someone would want to attack your friend?"

Sam looked down, gathering her thoughts. Then she looked Batman straight in the eye and said,

"No, I don't know of anybody who would want to attack him." in a tone of finality.

Batman narrowed his eyes slightly at her. While her voice sounded firm, there was something in her body language that told Batman she was lying. She kept her eye locked with his, almost daring him to call her out. Miss Martian shifted nervously before she broke the staring match.

"So, uh…. I'm Miss Martian. What's your name?" she extended her hand in a friendly gesture. Sam broke off her stare down with Batman to look at Miss Martian and her outstretched hand.

Sam took Miss Martian's hand, "I'm Sam. Is there any way you could take me to Danny?"

Megan, always eager to please, immediately responded

"Sure, but before that you are going to need some warmer clothes."

Sam looked down at herself, shrugged and asked,

"Are we in some sort of Arctic base or something?"

"No, but one of the big problems with his condition is that he…. Kind of froze the entire Med-bay."

Sam looked at Megan a little shocked then tried to get up off of the examination table only to have her legs crumpled beneath her.

"Slow down. what's the rush?" Megan said as she caught her using her telekinesis.

Sam looked back up at Megan with her hand once more outstretched in a friendly gesture.

"I just want to make sure he's safe." Sam said with a, once more, worried face.

"Alright then let me help you and we'll go see him together" Megan said in a calm reassuring voice.

Megan and Sam begin walking to the room with extra gear. Batman, who had silently watched this interaction, started after them, narrowing his eyes slightly as they walked around the corner.

Something wasn't right. This girl, Sam, was hiding something, something big. Then there was that lipstick and the glowing knife she had in her boot. More mysteries to be solved. Batman walked over to the forgotten lipstick and picked it up. Examining it, he noticed a small almost imperceptible button at the base of the lipstick. He took out a small evidence bag and dropped the device in, sealing the bag. Then he went over and picked up the knife still abandoned on the floor and put it in its own container. This week just kept on getting stranger by the second. Batman sighed. Looks like he had another case to crack. And it all seemed to lead back to Amity Park.

Batman put away the evidence bags and headed towards the lab that was in the cave. In order to sort out some of his questions. Before he reached the main lab Batman ran into Kid Flash who is sprinting out of said lab.

"Batman! We'vegottogetoutofhere!" Kid Flash grabbed Batman's hand and quickly darted around the corner before a large BOOOM shook the cave.

 **AN: sorry about the late posting school is getting tougher and I'm finding less time to actually write. On the Brightside next week is fall break for me so I should be able to get a good amount of writing done. Thank you all for your support. I would once again like to reiterateI LOVE** _ **ALL**_ **COMMENTS and would really appreciate any you could give.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once Batman was put down, he immediately went into a combat stance and barked to Kid Flash, "What happened?"

Kid Flash looked panicked as he replied, "don'tworryBatmanit'snotafightIwasjustanalyzing-"

Batman cut Kid Flash off saying, "Slow down, I'm not a speedster."

Kid Flash looked a little embarrassed as he repeated himself.

"It's not a fight Batman. I was just analyzing some of the powder that I found on the sword when the machine started to overload. It was like the very act of analyzing this powder caused it to increase in energy. I tried to shut down the machine but it wouldn't respond. The warning began going off for critical failure. So, I ran. That's when I ran into you."

Batman relaxed a little.

Suddenly, Superboy rounded the corner from the med bay shouting, "I heard an explosion, what happened?"

Then Megan arrived from the direction of the store room saying, "What happened?"

As Kid Flash began to explain again what had happened, Batman decided to check out the lab. It was almost completely destroyed. Parts were scattered everywhere. There was no way a simple overload of the scanning machine would cause something like this.

Batman noticed, rammed into the wall, the sword that Kid Flash must have been talking about.. The hilt was undamaged. There wasn't a crack in the wood or a tear in the leather. Carefully, Batman removed it from the wall. The blade slid out easily and upon examination was completely undamaged, although it did seem to be glowing a faint green. The same green as the knife that Sam used to cut the vines. Batman realized that this was all connected. But how was that girl connected to all of this, And how much did she Really know?

"Miss Martian" Batman calls, "Take the girl to room 538."

Miss Martian looks shocked as she replies, "But that is an interrogation room."

Batman turns away, still holding the sword. "I know."

(minutes earlier)

Megan and Sam made their way to the storage room where Megan piped up in a cheery tone.

"Alright, Sam. Here's the storage bay. I don't know if we have anything your size, but you can take a look through our artic gear."

Sam rolled her eyes at the over cheery Martian. But she went over to the equipment nonetheless. She pulled one of Artemis' winter suits out and held it up to get a better look at it. Miss Martian came over gushing about the suit.

"Oh! That would look so great on you. I'm sure Artemis wouldn't mind you borrowing her suit for a little bit."

Sam rolled her eyes again and tuned out Miss Martian as she continued to speak. Despite being a Martian, she was just another pretty and popular girl to annoy Sam. She put the suit down and began to think about how she could be alone with Danny once they got to him. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the cave. Both Sam and Miss Martian looked towards the doorway and started sprinting toward the sound of the explosion. Miss Martian looked beside and noticed Sam running alongside her. Using her telekinesis, she stopped Sam and gently pushed her back into the room.

"Oh, no you don't. You stay here while I go check it out."

She then closed and locked the doors of the storage room.

Now stuck inside the room, Sam kicked the door with her steel toed boots, screaming in frustration.

"Oh, come on! That couldn't have happened once I was with Danny."

Then a thought occurred to her that this might still be advantageous to her. She put her hand to one of the Fenton phones, still hanging from her ears as usual, and pressed the call button.

"Come on, Tucker, Pick up."

Over in the holding cell, Tucker sat up as he heard the Fenton phone in his beanie begin to buzz. He quickly pulled it out of the secret pocket and put it to his ear.

"Sam! Thank goodness you're okay."

Sam curtly replied. " yes I'm fine Tucker, but I am currently locked in a storage room at a Justice League facility. I need you to use that hacking skill you have and unlock this door for me."

"That is going to be a problem, Sam. I am currently being held in a detention room at a Justice League facility. Apparently, they don't like it when people break into their apparently still in use secret headquarters."

"Seriously Tucker why did you go off and do something stupid like that! The one time I need your tech obsession."

" I was just trying to find Danny. You remember what happened at the field don't you" Tucker asked defensively.

"Yes, I do." Sam said losing the sharp edge in her voice. "Well, anyway. Danny is in this facilities med bay and his core is going haywire again. It's probably looking for energy to replace what it used to heal Danny." and within the security of her own mind she sorrowfully added 'or just keep him alive.'

"Do you have the medicine?" Tucker asked in a calm voice.

"Yes. I was on my way to go see him when an explosion occurred and I was locked into this storage room by someone called Miss Martian."

"Really? There was an explosion?"

"You seriously didn't hear that?"

"No, I guess the room must be sound proof. Wait a second. You said you were in a storage room, right?"

Sam paused for second before responding, "yeeess."

"That means there is equipment in there, correct?"

Sam spotted a wall of gadgets belonging to Batman, or maybe Robin. It didn't matter, either way, they were there. "Yes, it looks like an entire backup for Batman's utility belt is here."

Immediately Tucker excitedly shouted, "Oh man, I seriously wish I were in your shoes right now. I mean just imagine all that tech in one place. One of the largest concentrations of human ingenuity and you're looking at it."

"Tucker, Focus!"

"Right. Ok. Sam. Check the area to see if there is a key card in any of the equipment"

Sam looked around for a little bit before she found a lanyard hanging up next to a yellow speedster suit. "Alright. I've got it Tucker."

On the right side of the door, there should be a standard issue panel with a key card reader."

Sam quickly searched the area and found the panel. "Thanks, Tuck. I'll see what I can do for you after I have helped Danny." She then slid the key card onto the panel, the door opened with a slight hiss. Sam grabbed an oversized coat on the way out. She didn't quite know where to go now but she decided it was a good bet to head towards the sound of the explosion. Danny had always seemed to be close to most explosions around town. Why should here be any different?

Sam was getting closer to the lab when she felt a cool breeze blow in from one of the other Halls. Sam stopped and thought for a second. Either that was the freezer and somebody just walked out or Danny was that way. Sam immediately made her way down the hall following the slowly intensifying cold air through the corridors. Finally, she arrived at the med-bay.

She paused for a second right outside the doors. The last time she saw Danny a sword had just been shoved through his entire chest cavity while he was in human form. Batman said he was stable but what kind of condition was he in? Would she go in there only to find a mutilated body barely kept alive by life support. No, she couldn't think like that.

"Danny is fine. It sounds like He just needed for his core to be stabilized, and renergized." she said to reassure herself.

Sam walked into the med-bay pulling the coat tighter around her. She saw Danny lying on the table. None of the machines around him seem to be functioning. Sam slowly approached Danny, trying to work up the nerve to actually look at his chest. When she finally looked, she noticed that it didn't have a scratch but it was covered in a light coating of Frost.

Sam breathe a sigh of relief and pulled a small metal case about the size of a phone from her pocket and opened it. Inside was a small vile of a bluish green liquid, with a needle at the end. She pulled it out, took a deep breath of the cool air to calm her nerves and jabbed the needle straight into his chest. She depressed the plunger, ejecting the liquid into Danny's body. She quickly pulled the needle out and put it back into the case.

Suddenly she heard a loud voice from behind her.

"Who are you, and What was that?!"

She turned around quickly only to see some Superman look alike staring at her with anger in his eyes.

" I'm Sam. Nice to meet you. But what do you mean by that?" she responded hoping he didn't actually see what happened.

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you pull some needle out of his chest. Now, what was that?"

Then, the medicine begin to kick in. Danny's body began to convulse and cold wind whipped around the area as Danny's core began jettisoning the excess energy. Sam looked back at Danny and then to the newcomer. They didn't have time to argue about this right now. They needed to get out unless they wanted to be frozen solid.

"We need to get out of here" Sam shouted as she tried to run past Super Boy.

But Superboy grabbed her, slammed her against the wall and looked her straight in the eyes. With anger and fear clouding his judgment, he pushed her further up the med-bay walls and shouted into her face.

"What did you do and how do we fix it?!"

Sam could only stare as the ice Blue energy began to build around Danny. They needed to get out now. Thinking quickly, Sam pressed the button activating her Fenton wrist Ray and pressed the tip against the wrist of the hand that was holding her tightly to the wall.

"I'm sorry about this." Sam lamented as she fired the blast Point Blank into Superboy's wrist, right where his tendons were, causing him to lose his grip.

"We really have to get out now!"

Taking advantage of his surprise, she grabbed Superboy's other hand and threw him out of the med-bay. Realizing the doors were no longer functional, Sam continued running away from the entrance until she hid behind the closest corner with Superboy now in Pursuit.

There was a bright blue flash of light and the air around her became frigid as every solid surface near the medbay was frozen solid. Including the half Kryptonian.

(Frostbite POV)

I was Furious as I sat in a meeting with the Council. What they had just proposed was treason of the highest level. But before I could articulate my opinions another one of the council spoke up, shouting

"That is preposterous! You are committing treason against the infinite realms just for suggesting such a ludicrous policy! You would have us indefinitely deny the Prince his rightful place and continue this reign of chaos? For what? Just to hold onto some measly semblance of power you have been granted in the absence of a proper ruler? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Whomever this was, they had just perfectly articulated my thoughts. I was glad that the peculiar uniocular mask and robe removed any distinguishable features from View. I looked towards the ones who had proposed this treacherous idea, waiting for their response. I did not have to wait long.

"We. the leaders of the observance Council, wish to clear up one misconception. We are not going to let chaos continue, and are simply doing what is necessary to achieve that goal."

The same observant spoke out again.

"How are you going to restore order without the king and the support of the realm!?"

After the observant was done talking, the room fell silent. In all my five-thousand years on this council, they had never been this quiet while in debate. Something felt off. The leader of the council opened his mouth to speak again. This time it was cold and vicious.

"It is quite simple. All who resist will be executed."

Immediately, the observants council erupted into shouts of objection and murmurs of dissent. One shout rose above the rest.

"That is tyrannical and barbaric. Do you wish to reinstate a rule like Pariah~"

The room was silenced by the sickening sound of a spear being thrust through the chest of the loudest objector, impaling him. On that spears tip was his quickly fading core. He was dead. Everybody was shocked Nobody dared to move. Then more than half of the observants council began to vaporize. They ware duplicates! Panic erupted. The guards began rounding up everybody left in the council room, and killing all who refused to kneel before the head council. I quickly grabbed the guard approaching me and wrested the spear from him. Then, I threw his body into the guards who were blocking the closest exit. Then I shouted,

"Rally to me, all who wish to leave this now accursed place! Charge the exit!"

I was able to rally around 300 of the remaining observants and we all charged the gate. One of the guards spears caught on my cloak, tearing it away from my body. In return, I took his spear and began systematically disarming the guards on the path to the exit, redistributing their spears to the observants following me. The battle raged on. Our progress was slow, but we were getting close to the end of the fixed space that prevented us from teleporting. Then the head council focused their attention on us.

"Those coreless wraiths will pay for this!" I cursed as a barrage of blasts quickly began dismantling the formation we had created. Our shields were quickly shattered by the heavy blasts allowing the guards to systematically dispatch many of those in the outer portions of our formation. We couldn't hold out for long. In a last ditch effort to save as many as I could I shouted,

"Grab on to me or someone who is holding me!"

I pulled out the Infinity map and grabbed everybody I could. The guards were fast approaching, some of us were trying to hold them back but were quickly being overwhelmed. I could delay no longer. I had to go now or I might not be able to save anyone. It was painful to leave the others. But it was what I had to do. It was a brutal Massacre.

"Take me to home." I instructed the infinity map. At the last second before the infinity map took us away, a large blast hit my back. Then we were pulled out to our destination. I was barely able to hold on throughout the ride. Once we were safely in my home realm, I looked around as darkness began to invade my vision. I was only able to save 10. My tribe was gathering around taking all the injured to med bays. I felt someone pick me up before I blacked out.

 **AN: Sorry about the anticlimax of the explosion, but I hope this makes up for it. Bwhahahaha.**

 **I've been wondering, which do you prefer? First person or third person?**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Batman made his way to a second lab and took the sword with him. There he took out the evidence bags that contained the lipstick and the knife that Sam had dropped. Because of Kid Flash, Batman knew not to use normal scanning mechanisms to analyze the weapons.

Batman removed the lipstick and knife from the bags and placed them on a table directly beside the sword. Batman then noticed a strange symbol, half-hidden, behind what looked like dried blood and dirt. Batman carefully wiped away the debris to reveal a ghostly D, the negative of which seemed to create a P. Batman recognized the symbol from his recent investigation. This was Phantoms symbol. Upon closer inspection of the knife, Batman found that same symbol etched into the base of the blade. Batman stared for a second trying to think of possible explanations that wouldn't involve that girl, Sam, being in cahoots with Phantom. He then decided to look over the lipstick. He found a small button and, pointing both ends away from his body pressed it.

"Puuu!" a laser beam shot from the head of the lipstick. It had a surprising amount of Kick for such a small object.

Batman looked towards the wall where the blast had landed. The Rock had been damaged slightly by the blast and there seemed to be a slight green residue quickly fading from the blast area. This was definitely no weapon an ordinary civilian should be in possession of, let alone an untrained teenage girl. She had a lot of explaining to do he thought as he began securing the weapons.

"Warning, unidentified energy surge detected." the computer broke Batman out of his thoughts.

He quickly finished securing the weapons and locked the lab on his way out. He should probably postpone the chat with their guests, both wanted and unwanted, until after he discovered the source of the energy surge.

"What do you mean my baby's not here! Where did you put him!" Mrs Fenton shouted at the receptionist for the Happy Harbor Hospital.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton. Although several people were checked in after the attack, there were no John Doe or any Fentons. Perhaps he was taken to a specialist. Some members of the Justice League were present and could have taken him to an intensive care unit anywhere in the country."

"Well, then just tell me where he could be!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton but I don't know-" the rest of her sentence was cut off by Jack Fenton bursting through the doors, his usual loud self, acting as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"Maddie there was a Spike of ecto activity in the area just now! I'll bet you that some ghost scum is responsible for Danio's disappearance!" Jack grabbed Maddie's hand and dragged her to the Specter speeder.

Maddie sighed. Jack always became like this when he was nervous: overzealous and extra loud. Jack's lack of social skills didn't help at all. Though, he seemed worse than usual. He had not stopped talking since they left the house. It was mostly inconsequential blabber about ghosts. but sometimes he would stop mid-sentence and stay silent for a few seconds with a thoughtful expression on his face as though trying to think of where he was going. This is what tipped Maddie off that Jack was really upset about the day's events.

Valerie was lying down on her hover board as she flew over Indiana, taking a small catnap while her autopilot tracked Nocturn. When suddenly,

"Warning! Incoming ghost!"

erupted from her suit, waking her from her doze. She sat up, startled by the loud noise, only to slam directly into an invisible object, flinging her from her hoverboard. She began plummeting to the ground far below but regained her wits fast enough to recall her hoverboard. She had just stabilized herself on the board when she heard a loud thud from the ground. Curious about what was going on, she flew down to investigate. When she made it to the impact site, she saw a very familiar ghost girl, dusting herself off.

"Danielle?" Valerie said astonished.

Dani's head whipped around staring at Valerie for a second before inquiring, "Valerie? What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," Valerie replied as she softly landed on the ground.

"Well, I don't exactly have a home to keep me rooted. So, I am just traveling around. What's your excuse?"

"I thought you lived in the ghost zone." Valerie replied inquizically.

"Nah. I'm not really a fan of the place….Hey, stop trying to change the subject."

"Oh, well. I'm tracking a ghost. There was an incident at an away game and Danny got hurt."

"Wait! Danny is hurt? What happened?" Dani replied frantically.

"No, no. Not Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton. Some ghost …Uh..He's hurt. Alright."

"Valerie, what happened?" Danielle inquired, scenario after scenario racing through her head.

Valerie looked away and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Valerie. Please at least tell me he's alright," Danielle said now even more worried.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." She shouted back. "He's with the Justice league anyway. There's nothing more I can do. Ok?" Valerie said in a softer almost defeated tone.

"Alright... That still doesn't answer the question of what you are doing out here?"

"I found traces of Nocturn where Danny was attacked." Valerie began, deciding to omit the fact that Phantom's signature was also at the site. Danielle looked up to Phantom and if he really was involved, she didn't want to shatter Danielle's perception of him. "I'm tracking Nocturn. He seems to be somewhere in Missouri."

"I'm coming with you."

"What? No, you're not going with me."

"Yes, I am, whether you like it or not. I want to know what is going on, just as badly as you."

"You don't even know Danny Fenton." Valerie accused.

Dani immediately shouted, "Yes, I do." After the words had left her mouth, Dani's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth her hands.

Valerie looked at Dani confused. Was all of this just another trick? Was that initial rescue mission an act? Did Phantom trick her? Was Dani really even human? Valerie looked at Dani and her surroundings and noted the distinct lack of any bags or any human necessities. Confused and conflicted, she tentatively asked, "How do you know Danny?"

"Oh, uh. No reason, you were tracking Nocturn, right? Let' go. Let's go." Dani replied in a frantic tone as she tugged on Valerie's arm, trying to get her to move.

Dani was trying desperately to think of a way to cover up her slip. But as Valerie's face slowly morphed from confusion to anger, all thoughts came to a screeching halt. Valerie, the one friend she thought she had, was rejecting her. She could not move as she felt tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes.

Valerie pulled her arm out of Dani's grip. "Tell me, now!" Valerie demanded as her helmet rematerialized around her head in response to her anger. Dani stared at her before looking down.

There it was. Dani had two choices laid out in her mind. She either had to betray the first person that ever believed in her, the person who saved her from Vlad, twice or... be hated by the first real friend she had ever had. It should not be this hard. Danny had done so much for her but he had also only seemed to help when she was in mortal peril. That was nothing special to him, he would do that for anyone. Valerie, on the other hand, had helped her even with the more mundane issues. Dani remembered just a few days ago, as she was leaving Amity Park, how it was Valerie who went after her and actually seemed to care about where she went. She remembered the hours they spent talking and getting to know each other before Valerie finally had to go to school. She remembered the money that Valerie had given her allowing her to actually pay for her food for once. She had made up her mind.

"You have to promise not to tell Danny that I told you." Dani said in a small voice.

Valerie looked at Dani and all of her anger and doubts dissipated. Her helmet disengaged. This is no evil creature or deceitful mastermind. This is just a small child that probably does not have any real role models apart from her. In this moment, Valerie noticed that Dani did not seem to have even changed clothes since they last met several days ago and the clothes she did have on were ripped and torn in several places.

"Ok, I promise not to tell Danny what you tell me." Valerie finally said in a determined tone.

Dani's face lit up but kept a somber undertone that does not go unnoticed by Valerie. Dani finally dropped the bombshell that would almost shatter Valerie' perspective of the world.

"Danny Fenton is a halfa, just like me."

Within the massive swirling green continuum of the Ghost Zone, a golden Ankh appears. A strange man wearing a golden Helm floats from out of the Ankh. When Doctor Fate had gotten the message that one of the observance Council had asked for his presence, he immediately dropped everything he was doing and went to meet with the legendary organization.

Doctor Fate floated through the green void towards the ever shifting structure known as the Tower of Theseus. It served as the room of meeting when the observance met with an outsider. Within this tower, the Observance Council was waiting for him. Unbeknownst to Doctor Fate these were the very same beings who had recently pulled a military coup, usurping the authority of the entire Council.

As Doctor Fate entered the tower, he was met by a lone observant.

"May the ancients watch over you, Nabu, Lord of order. Welcome to the Observance Council."

"May the ancients watch over you and guide your judgement, spokesman of the observance. I Know Who You Are, Though forgotten to the ages I have yet to forget the many tales and legends that can be found detailing your councils older exploits." Doctor Fate replied landing on the floor of the grand hall and bowing his head slightly to the lone figure.

"Yes, but alas, time no longer resides within our numbers." A hint of frustration and malice leaked into the observants voice as he said it. But just as quickly as it had come, it was gone again. "Thus, we have made some... errors You have been requested here to assist us in the reconciliation of a particularly nasty mistake."

The observant reached into his flowing robes and removed a small orb from his sleeve. An extensive display appeared with images of Danny Phantom along with scrolling text and strange symbols. After a few seconds, the observant continues,

"One of the most powerful prisoners in our care has escaped into the time stream. Although we have tried, we found it difficult to recapture him due to his theft of several powerful artifacts including a Time medallion. We have finally located him and he is hiding on Earth, a place known as Amity Park."

Doctor Fate studied the information floating around the room before focusing on a wide view of Earth.

"In regards to earth, it has recently come to my attention, that large quantities of the denizens of this realm have begun attacking. If it would be within the council's consideration to halt such offenses, it would be much appreciated."

The observant looked baffled for a second but quickly grew angry at Doctor Fates words. "What!? You dare make requests of the Council? You are but a lowly Lor-"

"ENOUGH!"

Another observant shouted while appearing from the shadows of the hall. His robes were far more elaborate then any Doctor Fate had seen on an observant. Gold Lace patterned the robe in intricate designs. liquid sapphires seemingly flowed down the sleeves in never-ending, ever shifting, streams only to dissipate into mist upon leaving the fabric. The first observant's eye went wide and he immediately dropped to one knee. He seemed to forget all about Nabu as he greeted the newcomer.

"Head Council, May You last forever, what is it that you require of me?"

"Could you shut up? Nabu is Our Guest, and we will hear him out, just as he is hearing us out." Then the head observant turned towards Doctor Fate and his entire demeanor changed.

"I'm sorry about his rude behavior earlier. But you know that we do not control the whole council." he said in a sickly sweet voice. Doctor Fate was unnerved by yet another abrupt change in attitude this time to an almost friendly countenance.

"I believe we, the observance Council, can agree to your request. However, I regret to inform you, we have a request of Our Own. You see, even if we were to catch Phantom, we would have no place to actually hold him. He has already broken out of our most secure prison many times. We cannot allow him to simply escape again." The observant paused mulling over two options. After several minutes passed Doctor Fate broke the silence.

"Do you wish for aid in his capture?" he inquired as he finished reading the information around him.

"That would be much appreciated but that is not the request. For you see, If one of us were to detain him, we will have nowhere to put him. The Council was hoping you may be able to detain him on Earth. Your planet has a great many powerful entities, and great mysteries. I'm sure you must also possess holding facilities that can contain their might. At least one of those facilities could successfully keep him from escaping again. Until we can modify our facilities to properly contain him."

Doctor Fate was taken aback by the almost friendly tone the head observant had taken with him. It was unsettling to see him switch so seamlessly between ruthless discipline, sickly sweet, and friendly tones without any of them seeming forced. But his actual proposal, although strange, seemed like he reasonable one.

"I do believe I can arrange something. Thank you for the audience observance Council and may the ancients see you in good health."

"One more thing before you leave. Phantom is a crafty one and has been known to take on several forms including that of a mere child. However, he is just as deadly in each iteration, never underestimate him. If you do run afoul of him do not hold back or he will destroy your entire planet."

Doctor Fate nodded his head and summoned the Ankh to take him back to Earth. Batman would most likely wish to know of his observations and the outcome of this meeting. He stepped through, exiting the Ghost Zone

The two observants floated there for a second until the one, still fuming from his earlier reprimand, broke the silence.

"Head observant, why did you relent to his request? We could wipe out him and that entire miserable planet if we wanted." The head observant turned and glared at the subordinate.

"Our current position is quite tenuous. We do not yet have the influence to win a war against earth."

"Then, why did you not at least tell him of phantoms other half?"

This time when he responded, a slit opened beneath his eye, revealing a massive maw filled with razor sharp teeth. "If Phantom were to be alienated in both his human and ghost forms while in the human world, he would likely seek refuge here. Then all of our carefully laid plans would crumble to dust. A bit of peace for the earth is a small price to pay to keep Phantom from foiling our endeavors before they are ripe."

Sam sat behind the corner clutching the coat tied around her as the ice blue light faded. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Then looked around the corner only to be met with the intense glare of a frozen Superboy. She scrambled back startled by the intensity of his gaze even when it is frozen in a layer of ecto ice. She took another breath and heard voices from down the hall. Kid Flash zoomed in down the hallway leading to the med-bay, only to immediately slip on the new coating of ice. He slid all the way into the frozen structure, landing in an unfortunate and awkward position.

"Where did this come from?" Kid Flash inquired from his awkward position upside down against the wall. Kid Flash then got a good look at what he had run into.

"EEEP!... Superboy? What happened here?" Kid Flash looked around and spotted Sam getting up and trying to sneak away.

"There you are. Sam, right?" Sam stopped abruptly and tried to look innocent as she turned towards the hero and slowly nodded her head in the affirmative. Kid Flash then continued "Batman wants to talk to you. Why don't you fill me in on what's going on while I unfreeze superboy?" Kid Flash said as he turned back to Superboy and began vibrating his hands on the ice to melt it.

Sam looked around nervously trying to think of a good explanation. Suddenly, a loud crack echoed through the corridor. Superboy was breaking out of his icy shell. With another loud crack, the thin layer of ice was flung off of Superboy in large chunks and he fell to the ground. Kid Flash caught Superboy before he hit the ground, propping him up as he did so. Superboy spotted Sam and immediately growled.

"You! what did you do?!" Superboy shouted as he tried to lunge at Sam. Kid Flash was able to hold him because he was still weak from being frozen.

"Whoa Whoa! Superboy. Calm down."

Kid Flash was interrupted by Sam's joyful shout. "Danny!"

Kid Flash and Superboy quickly looked back at the med bay doors. Standing there in a suspiciously unfrozen robe was Danny.

 **AN: the observance, and Dr. Fate, are hard to write. what do you like in this chapter and what do you not like? Thank you all for reading this far. I love all comments that you can give me. Please, and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Outsiders POV**

Batman was just about to round the last corner to the med-bay where the unknown energy had been detected. When he heard Sam shout,

"Danny"

Batman stopped once he rounded the corner. Everybody's eyes were on the figure in the door to the med-bay. He looked like he had just gotten up out of bed still half-asleep. None of them would have guessed that just a few hours ago a sword had torn a hole through his body. Danny slowly took a step forward and his eyes seem to clear a little bit.

"Hey Sam, did I pass out on the way to Frostbite's again?" Danny said in a groggy tone as he slowly lumbered out into the hall. Batman recognised that name as being the same as the "ghost" that had contacted that other boys PDA. Danny's eyes lazily drifted over Kid Flash and Superboy.

"Wait a second, do I know you?" Danny said.

His eyes were alert but his tone was still groggy with sleep like he was just coming off of powerful pain medicine. He blinked slowly before he spoke again still looking as though he were fighting off sleep.

"You, you're Kid Flash, and Superman?" He looked confused and his eyes rolled once more over his surroundings. Finally, he seemed to notice Batman at the back of the hall.

"Batman? All right I see how it is. This is all just a dream. I'll close my eyes count to ten and ooff-" he was cut off by Sam literally tackling him to the ground in a hug, effectively stunning him. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

At the sudden motion. Superboy and Flash finally seemed to react to what was going on. In the back of Batman's mind. he decided he was going to have to increase training in "unusual circumstances" when this whole debacle was over.

"What is going on here? He was practically cryo Frozen just a few minutes ago. He was definitely in no condition to walk, and the Steep decrease in temperature certainly wouldn't help." Kid Flash began muttering. Superboy was shocked but narrowed his eyes and began to get to his feet.

Batman decided now was a good time to make his presence known to the rest of them.

"Superboy-" everyone stopped moving "Kid Flash, please take these two to room 538 and check to make sure both of them are okay."

Kid Flash scrambled off the floor and attempted to help Sam and Danny to get off the floor. As soon as he extended his hand to Sam, it was batted away as Sam gave him a death glare that could almost match the infamous bat-glare.

"We don't need help." Sam proclaimed, then proceeded to help the still groggy Danny up. Expertly, she propped him up and nodded to Kid Flash to lead the way.

Obligingly, he began leading them towards the room.

Superboy and Batman watched this with curiosity. Batman, took note of the practiced movements and concluded that Sam had either been trained or had done this a lot. This was yet another piece of evidence that she was no ordinary civilian.

"Superboy, brief me on the situation" Batman said.

C_c

Sam and the slowly waking Danny were led by Kid Flash to what looked like an interrogation room with a cot hastily put in the corner. Danny was brought over to the cot and sat down. Kid Flash then exited the room and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, Danny spoke up.

"So Sam, could you explain why we seem to be in a JL prison cell?" Danny's speech was still a little slurred.

Sam looked him dead in the eye for a second before hugging him.

"I was worried sick about you."

Danny was taken aback by Sam's uncharacteristic display. But he decided to just go with it. Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted the embrace.

"Alright love birds break it up." Tucker interjected frome Sam's Fenton-phones.

Immediately, the hug was broken and they both shouted in unison. "We are not love birds!"

Tucker cracked up laughing as Danny and Sam looked at each other blushing. Danny, now fully awake, stood up and grabbed one of Sam's Fenton-phones.

Danny began speaking entirely in Esperanto.

"Alright Tucker, could you give an explanation for why me and sam are in a Justice league interrogation room?" So Sam and Tucker filled each other in, still in Esperanto.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash entered the room behind the one-way mirror after getting a snack from the kitchen. That Danny kid seemed to be more awake and talking to Sam. He flipped the sound on and was immediately shocked. They were speaking a different language! KF hit the record button. Then Megan floated into the room.

"Hi Megan." Wally said, as he turned down the volume from the interrogation room.

"So what are they talking about?"

"I do not know… do you think you could find out?"

"Sure I'll try." Megan said as she turned towards the one-way mirror. Wally could tell that she was using telepathy. Suddenly, she stumbled backwards disoriented. Megan looked a little shaken.

Wally rushed over to the downed Megan asking "Megan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I don't... there's something strange about that boy."

"You mean stranger than having super healing, and the ability to coat large areas with unnatural unmelting Ice." Megan just rolled her eyes at Wally's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Sam has her own set of issues, but Danny, it's like he's not even there. I can't sense him at all. It's almost like, he doesn't exist."

C_c

Batman walked into his lab after being briefed by Superboy on the energy surge and its cause. He decided it would probably be better to interrogate them sooner rather than later. But he better have something to get them to actually start talking. Batman began doing cursory research. Once he was done, he put the unusual sword in one secure case and put the knife in another. Both would be excellent Leverage if Sam decided to play dumb. Batman made his way to the room Sam was supposed to be in. Batman walked into the room with the one-way mirror that was attached to the interrogation room. When he opened the door, he saw Kid Flash and Miss Martian sitting in the back listening to a conversation in some unusual language. Batman looked through the one way mirror and saw Sam and Danny sitting on a cot talking to each other. Danny's voice drifted through the speakers.

"Nu, do ni iru kun klarigo 3, ĝuste kun vi, Tucker, kaj vi, Sam, bonega."

"Kid Flash, take Sam to the room next door." Batman calmly commanded. Kid Flash immediately jumped up and carried out Batman's order. Batman then turned towards Megan.

"They were having a conversation. what was it about?"

"I'm sorry Batman I don't know. They were speaking in that weird language the entire time…" looking down, Megan continued "I can't get into their minds… but we did record the whole thing. Or most of it at least."

Batman simply nodded at this new information as he watched Kid Flash take Sam to the Next Room.

He watched Kid Flash walk out of the room then waited a couple minutes more. Only then did he enter the room. He saw Sam sitting on a chair across the table that was in the middle of the room. As he approached the table, he pulled out a manila envelope and placed it on the table.

"Samantha Manson, sole heir to the Manson estate. There are just a few questions that I would like you to answer. You are not in trouble. However, there have been a large number of unusual events surrounding you and your friend. I was hoping you could shed a little light on that." Batman said.

"Do you know who this is?" Batman showed Sam an image, obviously taken from a security camera.

Sam sighed. "Yes, I know who that is. That's Tucker. He's a techno geek and Danny's best friend."

"Danny's friend? Not yours?"

Sam looked a little sheepish and said, "Yeah, he's my friend, but more so Danny's."

Sam began fiddling with her earring. Batman nodded. Then he unexpectedly pulled out a small syringe.

"What was in this shot that you gave your friend Danny?"

Sam stared bug-eyed at the syringe while her mind tried to process what was happening. Suddenly, she just face palms before looking up at Batman and saying, "Before I tell you that, I need to explain a little bit about how this all started."

"When Danny was 14, his parents built a machine. It was supposed to view a world unseen, the ghost Zone. But when it didn't work, they just quit. A couple days later Tucker Danny and I were in their lab and… I convinced Danny to go into the portal" Sam said before falling silent for several seconds, never once looking up. When she continued her voice was a little choked up.

"The portal turned on with him inside." Batman and Sam sat there in silence for several more minutes.

Batman had seen the portal. He saw the machines hooked up to it to power it. If Danny was in the middle of it when that thing started up… something occurred to Batman, did Danny's parents even know? Sam continued before he could finish that line of thinking.

"After that, Danny got abilities... we think his body fused with some of the ectoplasm from the ghost Zone... The thing I injected Danny with was a modified version of something his Dad created, ecto-dejecto. It is a concoction we made earlier this week that revitalizes Danny and should jumpstart his powers."

"How do you know this?"

"After a while we got curious so we, me, Danny and Tucker, started exploring the ghost Zone. We learned a lot about ourselves and Danny's new powers. We also, kind of, got a reputation there from several... incidents."

"What kind of insidens?"

"Overthrowing corrupt dictatorial regime and helping to save the entire ghost Zone from a tyrannical ruler who had just woken up from a 3000 year slumber and was on a Warpath." Sam said feigning sheepishness.

Batman sighed. This may be more difficult than he thought. That at least explained some things.

"I guess asking if you've got any enemies would be pointless. I believe you, and your friends Tucker and Danny, may have a very dangerous person after you three. You may know him has Danny Phantom." Sam's mouth fell open in shock.

Batman was intrigued by her response but it wasn't wholly unexpected considering Phantoms MO.

"Sam, I know it's hard for you to believe, but Phantom is dangerous-"

"Dangerous! Just because he's a ghost doesn't mean he's evil or dangerous! Not all ghosts are evil. I've been to their home. Heck, I've seen the best and the worst in them. They're just like us Can't you see they're human too? You're in the Justice League for Pete's sake. You work with aliens on a daily basis. I would think you were above such prejudicial nonsense. What proof do you have that Phantom is dangerous? What proof? That's right, you don't have any."

Batman slid the manila folder over to Sam.

Sam looked skeptically at the folder before opening it. Inside was a picture of Danny Phantom on the galactic wanted list. Below that was a list of the crimes he was accused of.

The assassination of 3 Galactic Empires rulers.

Genocide.

Causing extinction level events on 5 planets.

Killing 15 Green Lanterns.

"This is insanity! Why would you believe such slanderous things?" Sam blurted out upon seeing the information. She just couldn't believe it. There was no way this was at all true. But then again, dark Dan had already caused an apocalypse level event 10 years from now. Was he still out there somewhere? Did he do this? How did Danny defeat him? No. Either way, this wasn't the Danny she knew. She couldn't allow the Justice League to think Danny was a criminal. "What is it that even makes you think that Danny Phantom's after us?"

Batman calmly pulled the sword from underneath his cloak and placed it on the table so that Sam could clearly see Phantoms symbol on its hilt and the base of its blade. He then watched as Sam's eyes widened almost comically.

"You recognize this or don't you?" Batman asked although it wasn't really a question but more of an observation. Batman continued "This is the blade that is responsible for that incident at the football field" Sam winced slightly when he said this and looked down in shame.

"That's not Phantoms blade." Sam said quietly.

Batman raised his eyebrow underneath his cowl but stayed silent waiting for Sam to continue.

"Long story short. We traveled around the time stream using the natural portals in the ghost Zone while chasing after a megalomaniacal Madman… and While we were stranded in ancient China we found a bladesmith and helped him out; in return he crafted us a sword. We had it emblazoned with the emblem of the town's hero. But we accidentally left it back in ancient China. But that's kind of beside the point right now. That's not Phantoms blade, you still don't have any proof."

"Be that as it may, somebody clearly had it out for you. Until we can determine who wants you three dead, you're staying with us. Under protective custody. After this is done, I'll contact your parents."

Batman turned away from Sam and held the door open for her. Sam started to object but something stopped her. She then stood up and followed Batman back to the other room where Danny was waiting. Sam immediately ran up to Denny and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Batman called to Wally, "Kid Flash, bring the other one up into this room. When she released Danny, Batman motioned for Danny to follow him. Once they reached the other interrogation room, Batman closed the door and motioned for Danny to sit.

"So, what do you want to know. I'm guessing Sam told you a lot about our various Adventures. Is there anything I could clear up for you." Danny said hunching his shoulders making himself as small as possible.

Batman was surprised, Danny was nothing like what he expected. Batman studied Danny. He looked nervous. His body language was in a almost perfect position to make him as harmless and unassuming as possible. But when Danny saw the envelope still lying open on the table his eyes changed, they no longer looked harmless instead they were hardened, and… weary? Not entirely unlike those he had seen in the mirror some mornings. But they quickly changed to match the rest of his body once again.

"Your friend told me everything. I'd like you to clear some things up. Tell me about your powers."

"Oh, um… well, I can kind of go invisible and intangible." as he talked he did a quick demonstration of some of them, flickering into invisibility, passing his hand through the table

"Oh, and I can also fly. Let's see I've got some sort of super healing and I can lift a lot but I I'm not really all that strong…" floating a few inches above his chair for a second before setting back down.

"Oh, and I can create and manipulate this stuff my parents call ectoplasm." with this he held up his hands talk to them and open them with a small green ball between them.

"I see… do your parents know?" as soon as Batman said this, Danny stiffened. His eyes once again took on the weary appearance as he lowered his head. Looking at his hands which were now fidgeting with the green energy in his hands, Danny began speaking.

"About this?" he said while holding the energy up. "No."

"Why not." Batman demanded.

"My powers are derived from my production and manipulation of ectoplasm, stuff that ghosts are made of… and the definition of ghost is anything that produces and manipulates ectoplasm." Danny paused for a long moment.

"Are you afraid your parents will hurt you?" Batman prodded.

"No!… buuuut they aren't exactly all that good at keeping secrets, if my parents let it slip to the wrong people, well... because of a UN resolution stripping dangerous interdimensional beings of their basic rights, ghosts aren't really safe on Earth. I'd be lucky to escape with just a couple lacerations."

Batman was appalled at what Danny had implied. But at least he had some context and a place to start the real investigation. Now to get down to business.

"Well Danny, I'm putting you and your friends under Justice League protection." Batman said.

"What? Why?" Danny was shocked. Is this a nightmare or a dream come true? He was actually going to be meeting the Justice League, but on the other hand he was essentially under arrest.

"You saw the file. We have reason to believe that this entity is after you and your friends for some unknown reason." As Batman said this, Danny picked up the file and began reading its contents in full. He then flipped the page.

"NONONONONONO! You're gone. You can't be here. There's No way!" There on the second page, staring up at him, was dark Dan. Danny began breathing heavily. It could not be. He was gone. Clockwork had him. Clockwork wouldn't let him go.

As soon as Danny had flipped the page and began screaming, Batman shot out of his chair and rushed to the other side of the table. Danny's eyes were wide and fixed on the picture on the second page, one of Danny Phantom smiling maniacally as he choked out an unidentified alien. Danny fell through the chair, scrambled across the floor and curled up in the corner. Batman didn't know how or why, but Danny seemed terrified of Phantom. Batman quickly closed the folder and looked Danny straight in the eye and said, "He's not here. You're safe."

Batman sat down beside Danny and put a hand on his shoulder. After several seconds, Danny stopped shaking and slowly uncurled himself. In a meek voice, Danny said, "Are we done?"

Batman just nodded and led him to the room where Sam and Tucker were waiting. As soon as Danny saw Sam, he barreled into her in a tackle hug and began crying. Sam seemed shocked for several seconds before just beginning to rub circles on Danny's back in order to calm him down. She shot Batman a look that clearly said, "What did you do?"

Batman decided he would wait before asking the trio anymore questions.

 **AN: I am extremely sorry for the overly long wait. Finals hit me like a truck and the holiday season was almost as bad. By the time I could actually write again I had crazy writer's block. Don't think I'll be able to keep a every other week schedule from this point on. But I will try to at least post once a month I'm really sorry please leave any comments you want they keep me motivated. Please and thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Valerie was reeling from the revelation Dani had just presented. Danny Fenton was a halfa! Judging the context of the word halfa, it probably meant half ghost. If he's really like Dani then he's got a second form...

"Dani's ghost form is an inverse of her human form, so who has black hair, blue eyes and that hairstyle? Is… is Danny Fenton... Danny Phantom?" Valerie quietly inquires.

Dani stiffened, looked down and began to shuffle her feet while looking to all the world like a little kid that has just been caught in a lie.

"I'll take that as a yes" Valerie said dejectedly before slumping down on her hoverboard.

All this time she had been hunting Phantom, blaming him for her life, hating him. But Phantom was Fenton was Phantom, she knew Fenton, right?

"Hey Valerie are you all right?" Dani nervously approached.

"Yeah, this is all just a bit much to process… let's get back to tracking Nocturne. Come on, you can ride on my board." Valerie said quietly as she set her board to autotrakk Nocturne.

"N-no... I'm good. I can fly myself." Dani protested weakly.

Valerie looked down at Dani and said "Get on the board. You must be exhausted after that fall."

Dani, still a bit nervous, climbed onto Valerie's jet sled and they began to fly off. Once they were safely in the air, Valerie pulled up her file on Phantom, and began to sift through the video. She watched fight after fight looking for anything that could give her definitive evidence. In the back of her mind, she still kind of hoped she was right all along despite how twisted that was.

She had hated Phantom for so long and based so much of her identity around him being evil. She was the superhero fighting for justice and Truth, while Phantom was the conniving, manipulative ghost planning the destruction of the world. But, the more she watched the videos with the hatred that used to Cloud her mind cleared, the more she noticed Phantom pulling punches, always reluctant to attack, preferring to dodge or block even at the cost of his own body. A few hours passed in silence as Valerie reviewed her videos. Finally, as the sun set, Valerie broke the silence.

"I guess, _I_ was the villain." Valerie mumbled to herself in resigned misery.

"No, you are not." Dani exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're not a villain"

"I don't think you understand Dani, I tried to… to kill, Danny Phan… Fenton, multiple times. Over and over I hunted him and he never once hit me hard enough to cause real injury. How could I not be the villain?"

"You didn't know. So what? You've made a mistake, You were being manipulated by Vlad and were willing to put aside your prejudice in order to help me. Heck, if you are villainous that I'm the devil." After she said this Valerie looked at her inquisitively. Then, Dani suddenly became very nervous, shifting her feet and looking down at the ground whizzing past thenm which Valerie now recognized as a nervous quirk.

"What have you done to think that about yourself. You're just a little girl?"

"Did I ever tell you about how me and Danny met?"

"I thought you two were cousins."

"That's not exactly true. Technically, I'm closer to his sister. Cloned to be exact."

Valerie stared dumb founded as Dani recanted the story of Vlad's deceit and Dani's continuing trust in him, despite Danny's pleas to recnsider.

The sun finally set as the story came to a close. "It finally took Vlad heartlessly vaporizing an unstable clone in pursuit of his goals to make me snap out of it. Now, after hearing this, which one of us do you think is more of a villain? The one who selfishly helped a mad man capture and torture someone, refusing to take action until she let somebody die in front of her? Or, The one who followed her heart and selflessly tried to protect an entire city from a perceived threat, even if she was misguided? Dani finished her story. Valerie sat contemplatively.

"That's... Heavy." Valerie finally replied.

" I... Have had a lot of time to meditate on who I am and what my past means, while I was on the road... and genetically unstable. Especially in relation to someone like Danny." A comfortable silence begin to stretch between them.

"Thank you for listening. It truly feels good to get that off my chest," Dani sid breaking the silence.

"No. Thank you for helping me see the truth and for helping me through that little crisis of identity… well, the computer says we're almost there." After she said this, Valerie yawned. She felt her eyelids getting heavy as sleep slowly pulled her under while she rode on her board. What she didn't notice was Dani doing the same thing. Quickly, both of them were fast asleep and did not notice a starry hand reaching down from the sky to envelope them.

C_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat together on the cot in the holding cell. After Danny returned, badly shaken, they had huddled together and quietly conversed. Slowly, they calmed Danny down until they had all fallen into a light slumber. Batman watched them until he was sure that they were asleep before returning to the Batcave to analyze all the information he had gotten from the 'interviews'. He had just entered the cave when a golden Ankh appeared in front of him.

"We need to talk" Doctor Fate declared.

Batman calmly walked over to his evidence room and motioned for Dr. Fate to follow. Once there, he began putting all of the files and evidence he had pertaining to Danny and Co away.

"First things first, who are the Observants and what did they want?" Batman boldly asks.

"The Observants act as interim rulers for the infinite realms. They, along with the ghost King, are also responsible for maintaining the borders between all realities in our microcosm. So long as no King sits upon the throne, the head Observant acts as King. He could deny me access to this, or any other realm he chose. My meeting with them resulted in some interesting information that you should know. One of their prisoners was Danny Phantom. He has proven himself very difficult for them to contain and the head Observant requested that the Justice League prepare to hold him instead. As for some other information, they presented me with a list of powers and artifacts that he has amassed."

Upon relaying his message, Doctor Fate summoned a large scroll and handed it to Batman.

"Thank you. Doctor Fate, you know of ectoplasm don't you? Mind sharing what you know of its properties?" Batman said as he was taking the scroll.

"Ectoplasm is a substance that Bridges the gap between magic and science. Using ectoplasm magic may manipulate, change, or even delete the laws of science and science can perform feats only magic is supposed to be able to do. However, it is extremely volatile, if improperly handled, it will explode, violently." After his explanation, Doctor Fate did not immediately vanish into an ankh.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"The Observants were acting unusually erratic. In addition, they have lost the support of the master of time, a being which sees all possible timeline from all possible instances and actions and has the power to change events to coincide with the best outcome. The simple fact that this being is no longer with them indicates that something is going on in the infinite realms that I am unaware of. They told me to not underestimate Phantom. But, I shall tell you, do not trust the Observants. I will be on the lookout for oddities in the infinite realms." With that, Doctor Fate created an ankh in the air and vanished.

Batman turned towards an empty table in the batcave and unrolled the scroll that Doctor Fate had given him. Inside, there was a large list of powers and artifacts that Phantom supposedly had in his possession. As he was looking through, several powers caught his attention. Invisibility, intangibility, flight, cryokinesis, shapeshifting, and duplication. Batman had a hunch. So, he began to research Danny Fenton.

C_

"No!" The head Observant exclaimed slamming his fist on either side of a portal he was watching.

"Phantom! Get in here!" The head observant shouted into seemingly empty space.

Suddenly, a swirling portal appeared and out stepped Dan Phantom rubbing his ear as though a gnat had flown in it.

"Sheesh Broderick! No need to shout. I was just about to find Nocturne and-"

"There has been a change in plans. I'm going to need you to cement Phantom as a villain. We can kill two birds with one stone. Take out the Fenton parents... And I need you to make it public, with Danny's face, of course."

"Can I have fun with them." Dan said with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Certainly, just don't let them slip any information out. Oh yes… one more thing. We need to keep Danny Fenton out of the ghost zone for awhile longer. I figure, why not give him and his friends the credit they so deserve. Under his real name, of course. Upon saying this, the Observant flicks his wrist and a small flash drive appears in front of Dan.

"I don't think either request will be a problem. You know what they say... DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES. Hahahahah"

C_

Mr. Fenton was circling the mountain for the third time while Ms. Fenton was trying to get in touch with the Justice League to figure out what happened to Danny. Maddie began calling the Hall of Justice receptionist desk for the fifth time.

"Hello, you have reached the Hall of Justice. How can I help you?" a cheery voice replied from the other end of the phone.

"Get me in touch with someone in the league, Right, now! or at least tell me where they are keeping my son!" Maddie shouted into the receiver.

A dejected sigh came from the other end of the line, "I'm truly sorry ma'am but for the last time I don't know where your son is and neither do any of the league on call."

"I don't care if you have to patch me through to Batman! Just get me on the phone with someone who can take me to my boy!"

"... You know I can't do that. But I will call you as soon as I have any information regarding Danny Fenton." With that, the receptionist hung up, leaving Maddie to once again fume in the back of the Specter speeder. Finally, Jack spoke up.

"You know, Maddie. You should probably give it a rest. You've been calling that number for hours, we can't really do anything more than we already have. At least until we do know where Danny is. Besides, we caught that metal ghost!" Mr. Fenton said trying to lighten the mood as he held up a Fenton thermos and shook it eliciting a screech of indignation from the ghost, Skulker, within.

"I know, Jack. Oh! It's just that I've got a feeling like something big is happening with Danny, and I'm not there to help him through it. I've also got a nagging feeling in my gut that we're missing something."

"I know what you mean Mads. I've got something similar… oh hey look Maddie it's Mount Justice the League's old HQ. Maybe there's a direct line to a member in there. Let's go check it out."

"Oh no! I don't think you have any time for that." A voice called from behind the Fentons.

Quickly turning around, both Fenton saw the unmistakable logo of Danny Phantom. He was holding a strange medallion that looked like it was made of a gear with a stylized CW on it.

"YOU! Where is our son?!" The Fentons said in unison, as they pulled their weapons and leveled them at Phantom.

"That's a simple question. He's right here." As he said this, two blue beams fired from The Medallion hitting both Fentons in the head. Suddenly they remembered.

The test.

The nasty burger.

That Ghostly imposter.

Getting strapped to the boiler.

Danny Phantom fighting what looked like himself.

Danny Phantom winning.

Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton.

Their Death.

Dan Phantom laughed quietly to himself as he tied up both of the now unconscious Fentons with his Ecto rope. Taking up the disguise of Danny Phantom, he turned on a camera.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I can't believe it's gotten as popular as it has. Thank you very much. Please leave a review they really help motivate me to continue writing.**


End file.
